Gundam Brawlers
by NEBSparky86
Summary: What started as a routine recon mission turns into full blown fight against the Vexos.  Three Gundam pilots from the Sky Girls are chosen to be first to use Gundam Bakugan. Can they and Brawlers fight to save New Vestroia, the Earthsphere and Neithia?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Bakugan or any of the Gundam shows. (If I did then there would be some major changes to SEED Destiny to avoid having Gundam fans from having a sense of déjà vu from watching Z Gundam.)

Chronicles of the Coalition: The Gundam Bakugan Brawlers

1: Enter the Gundam Bakugan

Stella Asuka

"Three years had passed after the Bloody Valentine Wars had finally come to an end. But even after Chairman Durandal and Djbril were killed, there were still rouge factions and survivors of Blue Cosmos and Logos. But while we battled the Logos controlled Earth Forces, a different group fought to ensure that the Earthsphere wouldn't fall into darkness. They called themselves the Bakugan Battle Brawlers and they fought just as hard as we fought to save humanity from extinction. The Coalition had heard about the Bakugan game from the Tsunami Raiders who kept us informed of anything that might cause a disturbance to the Planet. I really don't understand what might be a disturbance to Earth but Neyla always listens to their information. When the remnants of Blue Cosmos and Logos cut back on their attacks, we received a summons to the Ocean Kingdom. I was excited that I was going to see Neyla's home planet."

Roux Louka

Palace Garden

Atlantica, Capital of the Ocean Kingdom of Neptune

Flashback

"Unfortunately I can't send any ships to this world called New Vestroia," said the Queen of Neptune with a worried look on her face. "We still have to prepare for anything Truth might send at us, since he broke the treaty I was able to barter for."

"Well I guess that's why you're called the Legendary Negotiator," Neyla said to her mother with a gentle smile on her face. "Maybe you could try to barter another treaty for the Covenant and UNSC to work with."

"I don't think Truth will be willing to go back to the negotiating table with the UNSC," answered the Queen as she weakly smiled to her daughter.

"Then may I ask why you have sent for us, your highness?" asked Roux as she knelt before the Queen.

Queen Relena looked at Roux and motioned for her to stand up instead of knelling as she answered, "I know that attacks from the remnants of Blue Cosmos and Logos are down considerably, so I want to dispatch an advance of three of my best mobile suit pilots from the Sky Girls.

"Your assignment is to make contact with any locals on New Vestroia and gather Intel on the presence of Vestals," finished Relena as she stood up and her three Sky Girls mobile suit pilots took a step back and bowed slightly. "Please, I haven't finished the briefing yet." Relena looked toward the doors and gestured for them to be opened.

When the door opened, Neyla saw the one person she hated the most and had her famous "What the hell are you doing here?" look on her face.

"Relena, they're completed," said Dr. Catherine Halsey, unit commander of the Halo Angels, as she handed the small box to Relena and then turned to Neyla saying sarcastically, "Yes, it's nice to see you again."

"Mother, what the…" Neyla started to say but stopped after remembering what would happen if she said finished with the word, hell.

"I asked Dr. Halsey to create new Bakugan for your assignment to New Vestroia," Relena explained to the three Sky Girls as she glared at her eldest daughter in rebuke. "These are Gundam Bakugan."

"Eh? Gundam Bakugan?" asked Roux in interest.

Relena explained what the Gundam Bakugan were for and how they worked. She also explained to them about how the Bakugan game was played in Vestal. After Relena finished the meeting, she dismissed Stella and Roux but had Neyla stay back a little chat about controlling her mouth on this mission.

End flashback

I sat in the palace garden waiting for Neyla to be finished with her mother. I had to admit it; I liked all the flowers that grew here. I also wondered why Neyla would want leave her home and become and live like a soldier; but I guess it was her decision and she stuck by it for so long. Neyla came into the garden and found me.

"Hey Roux," Neyla said to me from behind, "we just got the order to move out at 0400 hours on the Minerva. We also gotta pick our Gundam Bakugan before we turn in to our quarters."

I gave Neyla a slight nod and followed her to the Palace Armory, where the Gundam Bakugan were being kept. When we entered the Armory, we were met by Stella who was waiting for us.

"I think we know what Gundam Bakugan we're choosing," assumed Neyla as she grabbed for two Aquos Gundam Bakugan. One of the Aquos Gundam Bakugan opened up and surprised Neyla as she recognized it.

"Fang, is that you?" Neyla asked the little Bakugan.

"Yes, Neyla, it's me," answered Fang as she looked at her pilot who started to get teary-eyed. "Please don't cry. Besides you can't get rid of me that easy."

Neyla regained her composure and replied, "I never want to get rid of you; you're my Gundam partner and that's not gonna change at any time."

I looked to Neyla and then made my selection and chose to be a Haos brawler and chose Haos Z Gundam, ZZ Gundam, Strike Freedom and Duel Astray. Stella looked at the Subterra Gundams and mobile suit Bakugan and made her selections… well one of the Subterra Gundams made its move landing on Stella's shoulder and revealing itself to her. Stella was equally surprised as Neyla was to see her Gundam partner, Gaia.

"Hello Stella," greeted Gaia.

"Hey Gaia," responded Stella. "I guess we're working together again."

"Were you hoping to work with someone else?" asked Gaia as she lower her body in disappointment.

"N-no, never," stammered Stella as she took Gaia off her shoulder and in her hands. "I would never replace you with anyone else." Gaia felt happy to hear her pilot say that and jumped back on Stella's shoulder to let her make other selections. Stella also chose Subterra Gundam Mk II, Strike Dagger, Wild Dagger and Haos Destiny much to Neyla's surprise.

"Why'd ya choose Haos Destiny?" Neyla asked Stella.

Stella smiled and answered, "If Shinn can't come with me, then maybe his Gundam partner can come with me. I know Destiny will protect me when Shinn can't there with me." Neyla smiled and nodded as she finished her selection too. Neyla grabbed Aquos Abyss, Marine Saber, Tidal Fighter and Haos Wing ZERO. I grunted when Neyla chose Haos Wing ZERO, but then again Stella also took a Haos Gundam Bakugan as well. We grabbed ability cards and Striker Packs for our Bakugan; then we turned in to our quarters so we could move out first thing in the morning.

Neyla Kaiou

On board the Sky Girls flagship, Minerva

In orbit over New Vestroia

I really hate when my mother calls me her little tiger cub. It's really embarrassing, especially when she said in front of my friends. It took two days of Slipspace jumps to reach New Vestroia and in those two days Roux, Stella and I sparred with each other until we reached New Vestroia. Once we reached New Vestroia, Captain Gladys went over the topography of New Vestroia and gave us gauntlets to use in New Vestroia if we ever had to brawl against any Vestals. After the briefing, the three of us headed to the mobile suit bay and got ready to depart in a Warthog LRV instead of our mobile suits. Captain Gladys insisted that we take a Warthog instead of our mobile suits in hopes that we wouldn't draw attention.

We cleared the atmosphere and were dropped from 500 feet after checking and double checking our equipment and our Bakugan partners. Before we dropped, Gaia and Fang used their powers to give our other Bakugan the ability to speak. Wing ZERO didn't speak much considering he was like his pilot Heero Yuy and Abyss seemed to adopt Auel's personality since Auel had a wild personality and I still wondered what Mika saw in Auel that got her to approach him. As we dropped to the surface, I turned on my IPod, cranked up the volume and turned on the music I usually listened to when I make a drop for any mission. The song was called The Simple Way, a song I found on the Internet and converted from the video downloaded. I really liked the song, but when I turned on my IPod, I also had accidently turned the COM system on and my descent music was being broadcasted throughout the area within sixty kilometers. I hoped that no one would trace the signal shoot us out of the sky before we landed. Luckily for us, there weren't any bogies that attacked us and landed like a feather… um a bouncing feather for twelve meters; give or take few meters. Once we came to a stop on the surface, I turned down the volume of my IPod and changed the music to my driving playlist. I like relaxing music when I drive. Before the music started, Captain Gladys came on the visual COM.

"What's your status?" asked Captain Gladys.

"I'm okay," answered Stella as she dusted off the dirt on her uniform and sighed.

"We're all in one piece," I replied to Captain Gladys.

"That's good to hear," said Captain Gladys before Abby interrupted her.

"Captain, I'm picking a signal from four gauntlets about five klicks north northwest of their position," reported Abby.

"Are they Vestals?" asked Roux.

"Confirming three Vestals and someone from Earth," answered Abby as she read off the report. "A one Dan Kuso, he was the leader of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers."

"We should help him out if he's battling three Vestals by himself," suggested Stella. Roux and I agreed with her; so I sped up followed the signal of the gantlet and found this Dan Kuso.

"Alright Fang, time to make our debut appearance," I said to Fang as she hopped on my shoulder and gave a slight nod before returning to ball form.

"We'll back you up," Roux said to me as I prepared to throw Fang into battle.

"Bakugan brawl!" I exclaimed as I threw Fang out onto the battlefield. "Bakugan stand! Time to rock this battle, Aquos Fang Murasame!"

"Huh? Who are you?" Dan asked me as he and his Vestal friend fighting alongside him noticed me and my friends for the first time.

"Just stand aside and let me handle these Vestals," I said to Dan as I readied an ability card into my gauntlet and Fang powered up her Phase Shift armor.

"Ability card set."

"Ability activate," I called as my gauntlet glowed, "Gundanium armor."

"Fang Murasame, power increase by 200 Gs to 900 G."

"Huh? Gundanium Armor?" asked the two Vestals who were facing Dan and the other Vestal.

"Gundanium Armor is an ability card that makes my Gundam Bakugan indestructible in battle," I explained to the two Vestals, Lync and Volt. "Now to keep the momentum going."

"Ability card set."

"Double Ability activate," I called out as I put two ability cards into the gauntlet's card slot. "Igelstellung Storm, plus Fang Full Burst Mode."

"Fang Murasame, power surge detected by 500 Gs to 1400 G."

Lync and Volt both used ability cards to raise their Bakugan's power level in hopes that Fang's power level would drop but it didn't even budge one G.

"How come your Bakugan's power level won't decrease?" asked Mira, Dan's brawling partner.

"Yeah, that's what I'd like to know," demanded Volt.

"Fang is equipped with Phase Shift armor," I answered Mira and Volt.

"Huh, Phase Shift armor?" asked Mira.

"Phase Shift is an energy armor that prevents power loss to any of my mobile suits," I answered the Vestals as Fang opened her with her Igelstellungs and I called out her Fangs and she easily defeated the opposing Bakugan with one strike.

"Volt, life force down twenty percent."

"Lync, life force down thirty percent."

Then I turned to Mira thinking she was with Lync and Volt.

"Now to deal with you Vestal," I said to Mira as I readied another ability card to deal with her Bakugan, Wilda.

"Hey hold on a minute," said Dan as he stood in front of Mira to protect her from me, "she's fighting to free Bakugan and you're just gonna attack her?"

"He's right Neyla," said Fang as she floated towards me and looked at Mira, "this Vestal is not an oppressor. Even you, a Gundam pilot should be able to know if someone is an oppressor or is a freedom fighter." Fang was right and I should've picked up on that. But I was more focused on debuting Fang to the brawling stage. Dan then realized who I was and asked, "Hey aren't the one they call the Peacemaker?"

Mira looked at me in surprise as she had heard of me as well.

"Yes, yes I am the Peacemaker," I answered Dan. "The name's Neyla Kaiou of the Sky Girls unit." I pointed to the patch on my left shoulder indicating that I was part of the Sky Girls unit.

"Hey I've heard of the Sky Girls," said Dan's younger friend, Marucho. "They're part of the Coalition of Freedom and Justice. They're under the command of the PLANTS Supreme Chairwoman Lacus Yamato."

"Uh don't you mean Lacus Clyne?"asked Dan trying to correct his friend.

I laughed at Dan as I remembered Lacus and Kira's wedding at Aprilius One. It was a really nice wedding and a lot of people came to their wedding. My mother and the other leaders of the Storm Alliance also attended the wedding and allowed the PLANTS nation to join the Storm Alliance like they allowed Orb to join. Enough about weddings and all that jazz; back to the action.

"Let's talk about this later," said Mira as she got our focus back against the two Vestals they were facing. "Gate card set. Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand! Go Subterra Wilda."

"I've got your number Mira," Lync said mockingly as he grabbed his next Bakugan to against Wilda.

"Then why don't you call her numbskull?" I sarcastically challenged Lync.

Lync ignored my sarcastic remark and called out, "Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand! Ventis Airloo."

"Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand! Haos Freezor" called out Volt.

"Gate card open, Subterra Reactor," Mira called out as the terrain got rougher and rocky too.

I went and tagged Stella in to join the Vestal Mira and Dan against Lync and Volt. Stella hesitated at first but jumped out of the Warthog and quickly joined fight even though Dan sent out his Bakugan Drago.

"Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand! Time to fight, Subterra Gaia," called out Stella as Gaia also activated her Phase Shift armor revealing white and purple energy armor and transformed into her human form.

"How does it feel to be on the battlefield again Gaia?" Stella asked her Bakugan partner.

"I've been itching to get back in the battlefield," answered Gaia as she looked back at Stella and gave her thumbs up which Stella smiled and returned the thumbs up.

"Great another one of those Bakugan," snorted Lync as he gritted his teeth as he eyed Gaia and noticed Gaia's power was increased by Mira's Subterra Reactor gate card.

Dan just looked at Gaia with amazement and was even amazed that brawlers here on New Vestroia could use two abilities instead of one at a time.

"Double Ability activate Power Winder plus Gun Lock" called out Mira as she loaded two ability cards in her gauntlet. When Dan expressed his astonishment about pulling off Double Abilities, Mira waved him off and called him a kid. Dan lashed back at Mira by acting like a child and sarcastically saying that he had so much to learn from Mira. I looked to Stella and saw she was also eager to fight after six months of desk work and non-stop training.

"Double ability activate Gaia Rush plus Reckless Saber charge!" called out Stella as Gaia transformed back into her wolf form and rushed enemy Bakugan firing her beam cannons and activating her blade beams.

"Ability activate, Freeze down," called out Volt as his Haos Bakugan stopped Wilda in his tracks.

"Oh no, Wilda!" Mira exclaimed in shock as Wilda was frozen in place.

"Not on my watch," countered Stella as she readied two ability cards in her gauntlet. "Double ability activate! Gundanium armor plus Phase Shift."

"Ability card set."

Mira looked at Wilda as he was covered in Gundanium alloy and then Phase Shift energy armor.

"What are you doing to Wilda?" Mira demanded to Stella.

"Not only does Gundanium armor make a mobile suit indestructible in battle, it also makes a living Bakugan a mechanical Bakugan and you know what Phase Shift does after Fang's power wouldn't go down."

Lync and Volt were both frustrated by both of our ability cards. Dan noticed that Drago was affected by Gundanium armor and Phase Shift ability cards too.

"Hey lookin good Drago," Dan called out to Drago.

"Thanks Dan," replied Drago, "now let's finish these guys off."

"Yeah," agreed Dan as he readied two ability cards. "Time for an ability, double ability that is."

"Ability card set."

"Double ability activate; Burst Shield plus Burning Dragon," called out Dan as Drago powered up and captured both the Ventis and Haos Bakugan that Lync and Volt used against us.

'Who are these humans?' wondered Mira as she looked at Dan, Stella and me. 'They used a gauntlet and executed a combination ability without breaking a sweat. They're the most powerful brawlers I've ever seen.'

"I remember now," spoke up Lync as he and Volt began to walk away, "that my friend is one of the six fighting Bakugan who saved Vestroia. Meet Pyrus Dragonoid Salamander."

Mira's eyes widened as she remembered hearing the same name on Vestal.

"Then you must be…" Mira started to say but was cut off by Dan as he and his friend introduced themselves.

"I'm Dan Kuso, at your service," introduced Dan.

"I'm Choji Marukura," introduced Marucho, "but call me Marucho."

"I'm 1st Lieutenant Stella Asuka of the Sky Girls unit, Orb division," said Stella as she extended her to Mira.

Roux and I got out of the Warthog and walked over to Mira and introduced ourselves to her.

"As I said, I'm Commander Neyla Kaiou of the Sky Girls unit, Orb division," I said as I also extended a hand out to Mira.

"And I'm Major Roux Louka, also from the Sky Girls, Orb division," said Roux as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Guess the Royal Tsunami Defense Forces did send some of their troops to New Vestroia," said Volt as they walked away. Lync looked at Dan said, "We'll come back for your autograph." After that they walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

2: Recollections and Gundam's Trial by Fire

Roux Louka

Quadrant Tango, Grid Twelve by Twenty

"After introducing ourselves, Mira took Dan and Marucho on her motorcycle and we Sky Girls followed her in our Warthog to her base. Neyla thought that when the Vestals got word the Royal Tsunami

Defense Forces were here; they would hunt us down and capture us for our Gundam Bakugan. I told her that I doubted it but her instincts are usually dead on. At any rate we got to meet the rest of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance Group."

Mira explained to us her story of how she formed the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance group after learning that Bakugan were intelligent.

"Major Louka, what's your status?" Captain Gladys asked me over the COM as I turned the volume down on Neyla's IPod while it played the song Tokyo by Danny Saucedo; it's a really cute song.

"We're heading to a base run by Vestal Bakugan freedom fighters in Quadrant Tango, Grid Twelve by Twenty," I answered Captain Gladys.

"Vestal Bakugan freedom fighters, there are Vestals fighting their own people?" Captain Gladys asked confused.

I explained what Mira explained to us we made it to her base. Captain Gladys listened patiently and ordered us to remain with the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance as she would send the rest of the Gundam and mobile suit Bakugan to us as soon as she got the coordinates of the base. I acknowledged and shut the COM off as Neyla's IPod turned on again and played more music as we followed Mira to her base. Neyla whined a little that I wouldn't let her drive the Warthog but after I slapped her upside the head she quieted down.

"So were Lync and Volt right about you three?" Mira asked me.

"Eh? What do you mean right about the three of us?" Stella asked Mira as she looked at her from the passenger side.

"Are you three from the Royal Tsunami Defense Forces?" asked Mira.

"No, we're technically with the Coalition of Freedom and Justice," Neyla answered from the Warthog's turret. "But we directly answer to the Queen of Neptune when the Royal Tsunami Defense Forces can't deploy any forces or if they need reinforcements."

"I see," replied Mira.

"With the threat from the Prophet of Truth and Covenant, the Queen couldn't send any recon forces here to New Vestroia," added Neyla.

"So they sent you guys here?" asked Dan.

"I thought the Sky Girls and Gundam Peacekeeper Force were battling with the remnants of Blue

Cosmos and their Logos backers," said Marucho.

"We are but those stupid Logos supporters are really hard to find since we ended the Second Bloody Valentine War," explained Neyla.

"What are you talking about?" asked Mira as she turned to us wanting to know what we were talking about.

"Are we there yet?" asked Neyla as she changed the subject.

"Yes we are," answered Mira as she pointed to her base.

Then as we stopped, we noticed their base was small. Neyla had hoped it would be bigger and that there would be more people. But she shrugged and hopped off the back after putting the turret's safety on. As we disembarked from our vehicles, we were met by another member of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance, a Haos Brawler named Baron. He was very excited to see Dan and Marucho; but when he saw us Sky Girls, he was a little nervous.

"You're not from Vestal are you?" Baron asked us nervously.

"If we were from Vestal, then our pupils would be larger," I answered Baron from my observations of both Vestals.

"It doesn't matter where they're from," interrupted another Vestal named Ace. "We don't need anyone else's help to free the Bakugan."

"Ace we don't have time for one of your ego trips," said Mira.

"Then the humans have to prove themselves," Ace said with a smile on his face.

I just huffed in frustration and this got Ace's attention.

"You got a problem with that, human?" sassed Ace.

Dan was about to challenge Ace but I stepped in and said, "I want this Ace kid. I want to see if he can walk the walk and talk the talk."

"Alright and if I win, I get your all of your Bakugan," said Ace as he laid out the terms of the brawl.

"Sorry but all of my Bakugan self-destruct in order to prevent capture," I told Ace.

"Whatever, you still have to prove yourself in order to join us," said Ace as he readied his gauntlet.

"That's really odd having Bakugan self-destruct just to prevent capture," remarked Marucho.

"Are you ready, human?" Ace asked me hoping to psych me out.

"The name's Roux Louka," I answered Ace. "To answer your question, I am ready to brawl."

"Gauntlet power strike!" both of us called out as our gauntlets activated

"Ladies first," I said to Ace as I readied a gate card. "Gate card set. Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand. It's time to fight Haos ZZ Gundam."

"I see, so you have mechanical Bakugan," observed Ace. "No matter we'll free them too even though they're not living Bakugan."

"I may not be a living Bakugan, pal," spoke up ZZ Gundam he reminded me of Juddau, my annoying boyfriend, "but I do have a soul."

"Glad to hear it," said Ace as he readied his own Bakugan. "Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand; let's go Darkus Perceval."

"Ability activate, Phase Shift," I called out as my gauntlet glowed and ZZ Gundam gained Phase Shift armor.

"ZZ Gundam power level increase +100 G to 650G"

"Big deal, ability active," called out Ace as Perceval summoned dark thunder, "Darkus Thunder."

"Perceval power level increase +250 G to 700G"

"Huh, why won't your Bakugan's power level go down?" demanded Ace.

"Phase Shift is an ability unique only mobile suit Bakugan and allows them to be covered in energy armor," I answered Ace. "It also prevents ZZ Gundam from losing his power level by an opponent."

"Ha! Top that!" ZZ Gundam challenged Perceval.

"With pleasure," answered Perceval. "Ace you know what to do!"

"Right," said Ace as he readied two ability cards, "double ability active. Tri-gunner plus Darkus Power Fog." Perceval began to charge his two wrist guns and a beam attack from his mouth while glowing from dark fog.

"Perceval power surge +700 G to 1400 G."

"Roux, do something you're gonna lose ZZ Gundam," Neyla called out to me.

I looked at the fusion ability card in my hand and was ready for the counterattack; this was a really gutsy call.

"Gate card open," I called out as the gate card I set glowed, "Gundam Power reduction!"

"ZZ Gundam power loss detected -300 G to 350 G"

ZZ Gundam began to collapse on one knee as he looked at me and gave me a curt nod which I returned and readied my fusion ability card.

"Fusion ability activate," I called out as placed my fusion ability card in my gauntlet, "High Mega Cannon!" ZZ Gundam then glowed from the sudden increase in power.

"ZZ Gundam, power surge detected +1500 G to 1850 G"

"What the?" asked Ace as he was stunned by ZZ Gundam's sudden surge in power.

"High Mega Cannon is a fusion ability that is unique only to ZZ Gundam when his power is power level is 500 G or lower," I explained.

"So she purposely lowered her Bakugan's power level in order to use it," observed Marucho.

"Prepare for the hurt Perceval," said ZZ Gundam as he fired his High Mega Cannon.

"I'm gonna feel this in the morning," said Perceval before he was struck by the powerful beam and returned to his ball form.

"Ace life gauge down to 30 percent."

"That was a powerful attack," observed Drago. "It looks like these Gundam Bakugan aren't to be underestimated."

"No kidding Drago," agreed Dan.

"It's my turn," said Ace as he readied his gate card, "and this time you're not gonna get the drop on me. Gate card set, Bakugan brawl Bakugan stand. Go, Darkus Perceval."

"Bakugan brawl Bakugan stand," I called out as I threw out my next Bakugan instead of ZZ Gundam because he needed to rest after that High Mega Cannon attack. "It's time to show what you're made of Haos Duel Astray."

"That's not a Gundam," said Marucho. "It's a mass produced mobile suit modeled after the GAT X-102 Duel stolen from the Earth Forces during the first Bloody Valentine War."

"Huh, Bloody Valentine War?" the Vestal non-combatants asked Neyla and Stella.

"The Bloody Valentine Wars are a series of two wars between the Earth Alliance and PLANT nation in space," answered Neyla as she recalled the horrible battles we had gone through. "The war was started when the Earth Alliance wouldn't allow the PLANT nation to live separately; so they sent a fleet to put the PLANTS back under their control and ended up destroying a PLANT colony with a nuclear missile snuck aboard by the terrorist organization Blue Cosmos. Right now the Earth can't use nuclear energy because of N-Jammers still embedded in the Earth."

"N-Jammers?" asked Mira. "What are N-Jammers?"

"It's short for Neutron Jammer," answered Stella, "It stops all nuclear fission within its radius and there are thousands of Neutron Jammers scattered over the Earth."

"Enough with the history lesson!" Ace shouted got the focus back to the brawl. "Ability activate Dark Marionette."

"Perceval power level increase +200 G to 650 G"

"Duel Astray power level decrease -150 G to 250 G"

Little bats then surrounded Duel Astray trying scratch off armor; but it wasn't going to last.

"Ability activate Igelstellung Storm!" I called out as I set my ability card in my gauntlet.

"Duel Astray power level increase +250 G to 500 G"

"Perceval power level decrease -150 G to 500 G"

"Ready Assault Shroud." It was time to test the new battle gear for our standard issue mobile suits and the Assault Shroud battle gear was the first to be developed and ready for deployment.

"Battle gear deploy," I called out as the battle gear attached itself to the Duel Astray.

"Duel Astray power level increase +100 G to 600 G"

"What the? What's this battle gear?" demanded Ace as he saw my Duel Astray have his Assault Shroud armor snap in place.

"Its prototype Bakugan equipment meant for our standard issue mobile suit Bakugan," Neyla explained to entire group. "Chief Erica Simons of Morgenroete and Dr. Catharine Halsey began developing the mobile suit battle gear so that the normal mobile suits could stand a chance or at least be on par with a Gundam Bakugan."

"Any chance you're developing battle gear for live Bakugan?" asked Drago.

Neyla shook her head and said, "They never considered developing battle gear for living Bakugan since they haven't worked with live Bakugan. Sorry Drago."

"There's no need to apologize Neyla," said Drago.

"Doesn't matter what kind of gear it's got," lashed Ace. "It's still going down. Gate card open, Darkus Reactor!"

"Perceval power level increase +200 to 700 G"

"Ability activate," called out Ace, "Tri-gunner. Let's see your mobile suit get out of this jam."

"Perceval power level increase +300 G to 1000 G"

"With pleasure," a spirited Duel Astray said before turning to me. "You know what to do, Roux."

"Got it," I acknowledged as I readied two ability cards. "Double ability activate Igelstellung Storm plus Battle gear ability Shroud Barrage!"

"Duel Astray power surge detected +500 G to 1100 G"

"Perceval power level decrease -200 G to 800 G"

"Not again!" cried Perceval as he got struck by the two beams from Duel Astray's beam rifle, shoulder cannon and bunch of missiles and returned to ball form.

"Ace life gauge at zero"

"Oh man I lost," said Ace as he was on his knees.

"Whoa she shut him down," said Baron with his eyes widened and mouth hanging open.

"That's the kind of brawlers we're looking for," Ace said as got up and had a smile on his face as he looked at me and the other brawlers from the Earthsphere. "But when you guys battle the Vexos, your Bakugan's power level has to be 500 or higher in order to free the Bakugan.

"Welcome to the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance," said Ace as he extended a hand out to all of us. "I recognize you two from the history of New Vestroia but help jog my memory."

"I'm Dan Kuso," said Dan as he took Ace's hand and shook it.

"I'm Choji Marukura," said Marucho as he also shook Ace's hand as well, "but call me Marucho."

"1st Lieutenant Stella Asuka of the Sky Girls unit, Orb Division," said Stella.

"You know me, but I'll introduce myself again," I said as I extended my hand to Ace. "I'm Major Roux Louka of the Sky Girls unit, Orb division."

"And I'm Commander Neyla Kaiou of the Sky Girls unit, Orb division," said Neyla as she took Ace's hand and shook it.

"Hey Mira, I'm glad you brought some help from the Royal Tsunami Defense Forces," Ace said as he thought we were with Royal Tsunami Defense Forces because of Neyla's last name.

"They're temporarily assigned to help the Royal Tsunami Defense Forces," said Mira.

"It looks like we're going to help you guys fight the Vexos," Neyla said happily.

"We're not gonna be getting trigger happy," I remarked to Neyla as I gestured her to cough up her magnum pistol. Neyla whimpered as she handed over her pistol to me.

"Wow these Gundam Bakugan?" asked Baron as looked at the mobile suit and Gundam Bakugan.

"Yup, whadda think of them?" asked Neyla.

"They're awesome!" exclaimed Baron as he was going to reach for one of the Gundam Bakugan.

"Hang on Baron," said Stella as she crossed her arms across her chest. "Until you guys prove yourselves worthy to have at least one these Gundam Bakugan."

"Baron must prove himself to be worthy," I said as Baron put down Haos Gundam.

"Don't worry I plan to whip all you Brawlers and your Bakugan into shape," said Neyla as she snickered a little bit indicating that she had a plan and there would be pain of some sort.

"How do you plan to do that?" asked Mira.

Neyla didn't answer but concentrated some of her magic power and created a large dome that blocked energy from the control towers.

Neyla sighed and gathered her thoughts before she snapped her fingers allowing our Bakugan to be out of their ball form.

"Hey Drago how come you're not in ball form?" asked Dan as the Bakugan came out of their ball form.

"I'm not sure," answered Drago.

"This barrier dome blocks out anything harmful to any living things," explained Neyla. "And that includes your Bakugan."

"Whoa that's nice," said Dan with a big smile on his face.

"Yup, and I'm gonna work y'all hard," Neyla said as she popped her knuckles. "Fang and I are gonna work y'all hard and it's gonna be fun… well for me and Fang. Mwa ha ha!"

"Uh oh," said Dan as he grimaced when Neyla had that dark aura indicating she was going to torture the poor souls. Drago didn't like the fact that Gaia and Fang were stretching and getting ready for the torture they were going give the Bakugan.

Stella Lousier

Three hours later

Quadrant Tango, Grid Twelve by Twenty

"Alright another set fifty push-ups, let's go little girls," Neyla ordered the Bakugan as they were breathing heavily. "I said I want another set of fifty push-ups, ladies; so let's go!"

"M-Man she's hardcore," said Wilda as he was panting and doing another set of fifty push-ups.

"Stow the belly aching and keeping going," ordered Neyla, "otherwise everyone starts all over and does a hundred push-ups." Perceval groaned as did Nemus and Drago as they finished their last set of fifty push-ups. The other brawlers were already dropping from the work out Neyla had them do. Luckily for them, Neyla had them three sets of twenty push-ups and gave them a break while their Bakugan did their sets of push-ups.

"Alright everyone take a five minute break and cool down," Neyla said calmly as possible.

Everyone but Roux, Neyla and I were panting heavily and holding onto their sides. Neyla went easy on Marucho because he was the youngest in the group and she didn't want to him past his limits. However Marucho asked Neyla not to treat special while the others were pushed hard. Neyla was hesitant at first but pushed Marucho a little harder but not too hard like the others. Neyla had to show the Vestals how to do push-ups correctly.

"Man what's the point in all of this?" asked Ace after taking a big gulp of water.

"The point of this exercise is to help bring discipline to a team," Neyla answered. "Right now our group has some discipline, it's not enough discipline to keep a team together.

"The only way to bring discipline and unity to a team or a group is to train and learn to fight well alongside each other despite any differences the individuals might have," continued Neyla. "And you guys get in shape too." Mira smiled at Neyla's last comment; I think she was looking at getting into better shape.

"Alright guys just go ahead and take the rest of night off," said Neyla as she changed her mind. "We'll begin again 4:00 a.m. in the morning." She then snapped her fingers and dispelled the barrier causing our Bakugan to return to their ball form.

"I'll take the first watch," I volunteered as everyone else agreed.

"Wake me in three hours," said Roux, "I'll take the next shift." I gave Roux a slight nod and sat in passenger seat to watch the surrounding area.

During my shift, I pulled out my wedding ring that Shinn gave me two years ago and looked at it as it glimmered in the moonlight. The colors from my ring looked like a beautiful rainbow and was lost in the glimmering colors when Mira came out and saw me looking at my ring.

"That's a nice ring you have there," Mira said to me as I turned and saw her. I kissed my ring hoping that Shinn would think about me, and put it way under my uniform and got out of the Warthog.

"Is something wrong?" I asked Mira.

"No I thought you might be hungry," answered Mira as she brought some food out for me. "Is that a wedding ring?"

"Yes it is," I answered as I took the plate of food Mira gave me.

"How old were you when you got married?" asked Mira as she reached for a piece of fruit.

"Shinn and I were seventeen when we got married," I answered as Mira looked at me like I was nuts for getting married at such a young age. I smiled and said, "I tried convincing Shinn to wait until the talks to end the war were finished and got my way."

"How did you do it?" asked Mira.

I smiled and answered, "It's a secret between me and my husband."

Mira just smiled and acknowledged my answer. She then said, "It must be nice to be married."

I sighed and replied, "Yeah it's nice but since Shinn is on the Gundam Peacekeeper Force and I'm in the Sky Girls, our duties put a burden on our relationship and we don't have much time for us to be alone."

"I see," said Mira. "Hey Stella how did you join the Sky Girls?"

I looked at Mira and took a deep sigh as I figured out where to begin. To tell you the truth I didn't want to tell her why but I guess I wanted to be somewhat like Neyla and not have any secrets between friends.

"I was born in the Atlantic Federation, New Orleans, Louisiana," I began. "When I was six… I, I was kidnapped by the Earth Forces and taken to that place in the Eurasian Federation."

"How do you know all this?" Mira asked me.

"Neyla helped me to regain my memories of my past," I answered bitterly but continued. "When I was taken to that place, Lodonia, I was tortured and forced to do horrible things." Tears ran down my eyes as I could still see the stunned faces of my friends and hearing the cries and pleas to be allowed to go home to their parents.

"After seeing all of that death in Lodonia, I would freak out and go berserk if I heard anything about death or dying."

"Uh, if you don't want to talk about it further I won't press you further," Mira said as she noticed my tears.

"No, it's alright," I said as I wiped the tears from my eyes and continued. "I spent eight years of torture, being drugged and hypnotized until prior to the Earth Forces declaring war on the PLANTS in Cosmic Era 73. I was part of a strike team to steal mobile suits that ZAFT was developing."

"ZAFT?" asked Mira.

"The Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty," I answered Mira. "They were the enemy of the Earth Forces and the home of many Coordinators, humans who had genetic manipulation done to their bodies either before they were born or during their lifetime. Anyway, two of my teammates and I stole three prototype Gundams, one of which would become my partner and friend throughout the war." I referred to Gaia, my lifelong partner.

"I met Neyla during our mission to steal Gaia, Chaos and Abyss. She was very kind and strong when some Coordinator thug tried attack me, she defended me and my teammates in a battle that killed the thug."

"I faced off against her a twice until Break the World," I said as I recalled the battle going at Junius Seven.

"Break the World?" asked Mira.

"An incident where Coordinator terrorists tried to wipe out all life on Earth," I answered as I recalled the battle and Neyla uniting us with ZAFT to save innocent lives. "At first we thought that ZAFT was sponsoring the colony drop of Junius Seven but then the Minerva arrived and began attacking the terrorists. At first we were ordered back to the Girty Lue but Neyla stopped us."

**Flashback**

"Huh? What the hell are you doing here?" demanded Auel.

"Why are you running like cowards?" challenged Neyla.

"What's it to you?" countered Stella.

"Well ZAFT is gonna get all glory for saving billions of lives; don't you guys want a piece of the action?" asked Neyla.

"Well of course I want a piece of the action but we were ordered back," Sting answered calmly.

Then Fang held her hand and she spoke to them.

"There is still time to help save lives," said Fang much to Stella, Sting and Auel's surprise.

"Fang is right," added Neyla. "What say you, mobile suit pilots of the Earth Forces? Will prove to the world and to yourself that you have the right to be called Gundam pilots or will you cower while ZAFT sacrifices everything to save the Planet from crying out in agony? Speak to your Gundams, no speak to your partners and they give you the answer you seek."

After floating in place for a minute, Stella, Sting and Auel got the answer they sought from their partners.

"Then form on me and we shall head to head into battle to save the Planet," Neyla ordered the trio as they complied and fell into formation joined the fight

**End Flashback**

"She gave us hope that we could break free and she even made sure that the seeds she sowed within our soul wouldn't be uprooted by our handlers," I said as I remembered what happened after we fought the heroic battle to save Earth even though lives were still lost. "She sent a mole nicknamed the Desert Medusa to ensure that we never forgot the battle and what our Gundams taught us."

"What did they teach you?" Mira asked me.

"They taught us that in order to be a Gundam pilot," I began, "we had to learn to protect those who are innocent and bring justice on those who oppress people.

"Then a month and a half later Dioquia, I met Shinn for the first time," I said forgetting about what happened before Armory One. "He was a loner and at first seemed cold when scolded me thinking I fell off the cliff on purpose and was trying to kill myself. [sigh] I was terrified when Shinn asked if I was trying to die. I tried to get away from Shinn thinking he was going to kill me and I was heading to the ocean where I would've drowned."

"I'm guessing he pulled you back to shore," assumed Mira.

"Yes," I said softly. "Shinn then showed me how gentle he was. He calmed me down and promised me that he would protect me. Until we were picked up by Zodiac boat and taken back to Dioquia, Shinn and I became close and I felt… well I didn't know how I felt until Neyla explained what I was feeling."

"Neyla was there too?" asked Mira.

"No, she was close by watching over me when she came and spied on the Earth Forces," I answered Mira. "She went by her alias Dr. Natalie Anderson, a recent graduate student from the University of Hawaii. Neo and Djbril thought she might be Coordinator but she told them that she wasn't and proved it."

"Who's this Djbril guy?" asked Mira.

"He was Murata Azrael's replacement as the leader of Blue Cosmos and Logos," I answered. "He was cruel and wanted to exterminate all Coordinators, even the Naturals that fought alongside them. Blue Cosmos and Logos though that any Natural who sided with Coordinators were no different than the Coordinators and would be killed as animals."

"How can people on your world be so cruel?" asked Mira. "By the way, what are Naturals?"

"Naturals are humans who have had no genetic manipulation done to their body. I'm technically a Natural."

"What do you mean 'technically a Natural?'" asked Mira confused by my answer.

"I had no genetic manipulation done to my body," I answered Mira. "But my body was enhanced to compete with or be better than Coordinators; I am what's called an Extended. I'm a Natural with chemical and psychological enhancements done to my body and they'll remain in my body for the rest of my life and to any child I might have if I decide to have a child."

"That's terrible," said Mira.

"I know it is," I replied. "I can't even play for a professional sports team without raising red flags and failing drug tests." I continued my story until I got when Shinn saved me in Berlin.

**Flashback**

"Damn what now?" asked a startled Shinn as a red Windam collided with his Impulse Gundam and stopped him inflicting the killing blow.

"The pilot of that machine is Stella," Neo said to Shinn over his COM. This froze Shinn in horror as he looked to confirm if Neo was telling the truth, in which he was telling the truth and let go of the Impulse.

"Neo!" Stella cried out as she thought maybe the Impulse was attacking him.

"Shinn!" called out Athrun.

"What is it, did he take a hit?" asked Lunamaria as she was looking at the same scene as Athrun and Rey.

"Shinn what's wrong?" Captain Gladys asked Shinn over the COM. "What are you doing? Shinn!"

"What are doing?" Kira asked Shinn. "You're sitting duck like that!" Shinn looked at the Freedom as it charged towards the wounded Destroy.

Neo tried to no avail stop the Freedom from attacking Destroy and ended up getting shot down when its wings and arms were shot off. Neyla snarled at Kira to stop fighting and return to the Archangel and let Shinn handle the situation. Shinn finally came to his senses after he saw the Freedom attacking and pulling away from the Destroy.

"You stop it!" ordered Shinn as Impulse swung his beam saber to ward off the Freedom. "You don't know what's going on here. The pilot it's her!"

"What?" asked Arthur in surprise while Captain Gladys just looked down and upset that she had to keep the truth from Shinn.

"Shinn!" exclaimed Luna.

"What's he saying?" asked Athrun while Rey turned and looked at the new development with interest.

When the Freedom backed away, Shinn made his way to the Destroy calling out to Stella.

"Stella, it's me, it's Shinn!" Shinn called out to Stella trying to calm her down like he did in Dioquia to no avail.

With tears running down her face she raised the Destroy's hand to eliminate the Impulse, until Shinn remembered what he had first told Stella when he calmed her down the first time.

"You're not gonna die!" Shinn called out to Stella as she recognized his voice. "I gave you my word; I will protect you."

Neyla stood on the bridge of the Archangel tenser than ever. Normally she was cool as a cucumber but with Stella's life and her own hanging in the balance, she was tense that Stella might die and she would have to allow Shinn to kill her if Stella died. After all a Kaiou always kept their and she wasn't going to break her just save her own skin.

"Come on Stella put it down," Neyla said aloud as Captain Ramius and Miriallia looked at Neyla in confusion. "Please put it down."

Luckily for Neyla Stella put down the Destroy's arm and calmed down. Neyla breathed a sigh of relief and had Miriallia contact Kira.

"Kira find a place to hide and stay there until we've confirmed that the pilot of the Destroy is it out of the cockpit," ordered Neyla.

"Huh? But why do I need to do that?" asked Kira.

"We need to keep this situation under control," answered Neyla, "and the Freedom scares her. The pilot of the Impulse has to have the situation under his control and we need to make sure that he has the control he needs. Besides, he wants to be the hero; let him be the hero."

Kira looked at Neyla and understood what was telling him as he said, "Roger that."

On board the Minerva, the radar operator saw that the Archangel's mobile suits were moving away from the Destroy.

"Captain, the Archangel's mobile suits are moving away from the target," reported the radar operator.

"Why are they doing that for?" asked Arthur.

"To give Shinn control of the situation and let him be the hero," answered Captain Gladys as she saw the Impulse rip open the Destroy's cockpit.

"Stella!" Shinn called out as he got out of the Impulse's cockpit.

Stella recognized his voice and was overjoyed when Shinn got out to see her again. He got in the Destroy's cockpit with the entire Earthsphere glued to their TV sets watching Shinn playing the hero rescuing the damsel in distress.

**End Flashback**

"Wow I wish I had a cute boy do that for me," Mira said to me as I smiled happily.

"Yes, he really loves me and he was willing to face down the entire Earth Forces to save me," I said as I began blushing still thinking about Berlin.

Neyla Kaiou

The next morning

Quadrant Tango, Grid Twelve by Twenty

After Stella finished her story, she went back in the cruiser and went to sleep and Roux took over her shift. But Roux's shift didn't last long as I woke everyone up and we began training after I set up the barrier again to protect the Bakugan.

"Hey Roux, why not tell us about that battle gear," suggested Ace. I shook my head at Roux telling her not to talk about the battle gear.

"Sorry, but Neyla doesn't want us to be revealing secrets about our battle gear," Roux said as she glanced at me for a second then looked back at Ace. "We can't trust you guys with our secret weapon just yet."

"I see," replied Ace as he looked down to the ground.

"Alright let's go little girls!" I yelled to the Brawlers and Bakugan. "The slower you start, the shorter your lunch break is gonna be." The Brawlers and Drago groaned because I called them little girls and was rough with them. For the next few hours I worked the Brawlers and Fang worked the Bakugan hard. I would put a foot on Mira's back as she did push-ups and personally sparred with her. By the time the training session was over, I felt the Brawlers were ready and worthy to have Gundam and mobile suit Bakugan, except Baron. I felt that he needed to prove himself in a Bakugan brawl and I could sense that his chance was coming soon.

Three hours later

After the training session ended I dispelled the barrier and Dan took Baron to an area near the base along with Ace, Mira and Marucho. Roux and Stella made contact with the Minerva to bring the rest of the mobile suit and Gundam Bakugan to the mobile command center. Captain Gladys was surprised like I was at the size of the mobile command center. As Captain Gladys was returning to the Minerva, Abby came on the COM.

"Captain we have an unidentified ship approaching the area," reported Abby.

"Are they heading to attack the ship?" I asked Abby.

"It doesn't appear to be on an attack vector for the Minerva," answered Abby.

"Have the ship go to Condition Red just in case," ordered Captain Gladys as she readied a gauntlet for herself.

"Seriously, you're gonna learn to brawl?" I asked Captain Gladys.

"Oh I have a general idea of how to brawl," answered Captain Gladys. "Right Ventis Savior?"

"Yes Talia, we're ready to brawl," replied Savior as he leapt on Captain Gladys' shoulder.

"Do you have any other Bakugan, Captain?" Roux asked Captain Gladys.

Captain Gladys revealed Ventis Murasame, ReGez and Windam in her hands along with their battle gear.

"Captain, don't reveal the battle gear unless you have to," I instructed Captain Gladys.

"Why don't you want our battle gear to be revealed?" asked Ventis ReGez.

"I don't want our enemy to know we have an edge over them," I answered ReGez.

"I see," replied Captain Gladys. "Alright we'll hold off on the battle gear."

"Are you sure you want to do that Talia?" asked ReGez.

"Yeah I'm sure," answered Captain Gladys.

"Alright if you say so," answered Windam.

"Then let's go," I said as I felt Baron might need a brawling partner.

We then followed the signal from Dan's gauntlet and found the Brawlers exchanging words with two of Vestal Vexos brawlers, Mylene Pharaoh and Shadow Prove.

"Well I see that there are more humans here," Mylene observed as she saw me, Roux, Stella and Captain Gladys. "It seems Lync and Volt were right and Royal Tsunami Defense Forces are here."

"We are with the Coalition of Freedom and Justice, not the Royal Tsunami Defense Forces," said Captain Gladys.

"Forget the humans, Mylene," said Shadow as he readied his gauntlet and looked like one of those psychos from horror movies, eyeing Baron. "Let's fry this fish for capture. [hysterical laughing]"

"You're right Shadow," agreed Mylene. "Besides we have to capture anyone who opposes the King for trial back on Vestal."

"That's not going to happen," Captain Gladys said as she stood forward to help Baron.

"Huh?" asked a confused Baron as Captain Gladys stood next to Baron.

"I'll help you out young man," said Captain Gladys.

"Enough chatting!" shouted Shadow before licking his gauntlet like a lollipop. "I wanna hurry up so I round up all the traitors and smash all the enemy Bakugan."

"We'll see about that," Baron said nervously.

"Gauntlet power Strike!"

"I'll start this out," said Mylene as she threw out her gate card. "Gate card set! Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand, rise Aquos Elico."

"Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand, rise Darkus Hammersaur!" called out Shadow.

"Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand, go Haos Rafflesian," called out Baron.

"Are you ready for your first brawl Savior?" Captain Gladys asked her Gundam Bakugan.

"Yes," answered Savior.

"Let's go, Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand let's make a good impression Ventis Savior," called out Captain Gladys as her Gundam Bakugan appeared on the battlefield and activated his Phase Shift armor.

"So that's a Gundam Bakugan," Mylene said aloud as she looked at Ventis Savior with interest. "I'll be more than happy to take your Gundam Bakugan when you lose." Mylene gave a smirk as she readied an ability card until Shadow interrupted her.

"Ability activate, Dark Hammer Strike!" called out Shadow as a hammer of darkness appeared and was in the Hammersaur's hands.

"Hammersaur power level increase +250 G to 650 G"

"Rafflesian power level decrease -100 G to 200 G"

"Ability activate!" called out Captain Gladys. "CIWS sweep!"

"Roger that," said Savior as he opened fire on Hammersaur, destroying the hammer.

"Savior power level increase + 200 G to 700 G"

"Hammersaur power level decrease - 250 G to 400 G"

"I'll get you for destroying my precious Hammersaur's hammer!" Shadow lashed out at Captain Gladys.

"Ability activate, Wall Reflector!" called out Baron as a wall of light formed in front of Rafflesian and Savior.

"Rafflesian power level increase + 250 G to 550 G"

"Savior power level increase + 250 G to 950 G"

"Gate card open!" called out as the field glowed from the gate card activating. "Aquos Reactor!"

"Elico power level increase + 300 G to 800 G"

"Ability activate, Super Fortis Cannon Strike!" called out Captain Gladys as Savior fired his beam cannon.

"Savior power level increase + 450 G to 1400 G"

"Oh yeah, well try this!" said Shadow as he readied two more Bakugan. "Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand, go Darkus Angersaur and Darkus Sylvee!"

"What, that's cheating!" exclaimed Baron.

"There's no such thing as fair in brawling kid," Shadow said as licked his gauntlet again as he thought he was tasting victory.

"Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand, go Aquos Clawcer," called out Mylene as she joined Shadow in trying to overpower us.

Captain Gladys looked at one of her ability cards and looked at the field. 'Perfect,' thought Captain Gladys, 'everything is in place.'

"Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand, go Haos Nemus!" Baron called out as he finally sent out his most powerful Bakugan and readied two ability cards. "Double ability activate Shade Cocoon plus Fusion ability activate Follow Skylight!"

"Power level transfer complete to 2700 G"

"Huh? What the? Their power level got switched!" exclaimed Shadow as he saw the power levels of his Bakugan.

"Go for it Captain! Finish them off now!" I exclaimed to Captain Gladys.

"Right," said Captain Gladys as she readied her ability card. "Fusion ability activate, Twin Amfortas Blaster!"

"Say good night Vexos!" exclaimed Savior as he charged both of his plasma cannons on his backpack and fired at the group of enemy Bakugan.

"This is gonna hurt," said Elico as he braced himself for incoming blast.

"Ability activate, Aquos healer."

"Elico power level increase + 500 G to 1200 G"

"Mylene life gauge at zero"

"Shadow Prove life gauge at zero"

"But how did they take us out in one turn?" demanded Shadow. "How, how, how?"

"Yes, how did you take us out in one move?" Mylene calmly asked Captain Gladys.

"With Twin Amfortas Blaster," answered Captain Gladys. "This ability is unique only to Savior; whenever he's outnumbered three to one or higher odds. He fires two high power plasma cannons at his enemies."

"Way to go Captain!" I exclaimed to Captain Gladys.

"Who are you anyway human?" Mylene asked Captain Gladys.

"I'm Talia Gladys, captain of the Sky Girls flagship Minerva," answered Captain Gladys.

"I'm…" I started to until Mylene cut me off.

"I know who you are," Mylene said in an icy tone. "You're the daughter of the so called 'legendary' Negotiator. You're Neyla Kaiou and I heard you joined the Royal Tsunami Defense Forces at a young age because of…" I stopped Mylene in her tracks as I glared at her with daggers of death in my eyes if she ever mentioned what happened in Germany.

"I'm 1st Lieutenant Stella Asuka," said Stella.

"Major Roux Louka is my name," said Roux.

"And of course I've heard of you two brawlers," Mylene said to Dan and Marucho. "You're two of the six Bakugan Battle Brawlers from Earth. Dan Kuso and Marucho, right?"

"Yeah so, what's it to you?" challenged Dan.

"You don't look as tough as everyone on Vestal makes you to be," observed Mylene noticing that Dan was a little shorter than her and Shadow.

A vein popped on Dan's head as he snarled, "Say what? You want say that again?"

"Can it Dan," I ordered Dan and he shut his mouth.

"Well I guess the Prince will be happy to hear that there are more fools to take down," said Mylene with an emotionless stone face. With that Mylene and Shadow left on their small craft back to their base in Alpha City.

After Shadow and Mylene left, Stella and I grabbed our flight suits if we needed them for any stealth missions against the Vexos. Before we left for New Vestroia, I asked Dr. Halsey to modify mine Stella's pilot helmets to have a face cover to hide our faces. Once we retrieved our flight suits, we stored them on the cruiser. Roux, Stella and I thought that each of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance members had proven themselves to have a Gundam Bakugan of their own.

"Wait, so we get our own Gundam Bakugan?" Baron asked surprised.

"That's right," answered Roux as she revealed the Gundam and mobile suit Bakugan for them to take.

"Hey I don't see any Pyrus Gundams or mobile suit Bakugan," said Dan as he frantically looked for Pyrus Gundam or mobile suit.

"That's because I'm not in the box," said a female voice resembling Dr. Halsey's voice.

Dan looked to see who the owner of the voice until the only Pyrus Gundam reveal itself to him. Dan was surprised to the Pyrus Gundam in front of him.

"I am Pyrus Altron Gundam, call me Atonku," introduced the Bakugan. "It's a pleasure to meet you and your Bakugan.

"Likewise," stammered Dan. "I-I'm Dan Kuso and this my partner Drago."

"I'm honored to meet you Atonku," said Drago as he bowed to Atonku.

"The honor is mine, Drago," replied Atonku. "It's not every day that I get to meet one of the most powerful Bakugan in two dimensions.

Ace looked at the Darkus Gundams and one Gundam Bakugan came to life in front of him.

"Well hey there you look like a powerful Gundam," said Ace as he picked the Bakugan.

"I am powerful," the Darkus Gundam said in an icy tone, "and you like someone who could use that sort of power. I'm Darkus Forbidden; it's a pleasure to meet you and your Bakugan… if he's not a weakling."

"What did you say?" demanded Perceval. "I'll have you know that I've held my own against Vexos and other Vestals."

"Hey knock it of Perceval," Ace said as he stood between Perceval and Forbidden and then turning to Forbidden. "I'm Ace, I use Darkus Bakugan."

"Hmm… I guess I'll go with you," said Forbidden as he leapt on Ace's left shoulder. "Just don't make regret this decision.

Mira looked at all the Subterra Gundams and mobile suit Bakugan a little nervous. As she was making her decision Gaia approached her.

"You know you don't have to take any Gundam or mobile suit Bakugan, right?" asked Gaia as she looked at Mira.

"I know but I don't know if I can handle brawling with mechanical Bakugan," said Mira as she looked away.

"I know just the Bakugan who can help you out while you bring out its potential," Gaia said as she went through the Subterra Gundams and mobile suits. "Sandrock are you in here?"

"Is that you Gaia?" Sandrock asked as he revealed himself to Gaia and Mira.

"Yes, it's me Subterra Gaia," said Gaia as she approached Sandrock. "I found a brawler who you might work well with. Mira, this is Subterra Gundam 04, better known as Sandrock."

"How do you do?" asked Sandrock.

"I'm Mira, the leader of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance," said Mira as she took Sandrock in her hands. "I have another Bakugan, Subterra Wilda."

"I see," said Sandrock.

"I would be happy if you joined me and Wilda," Mira said as she smiled weakly.

"I would be more than happy to join you if I'm not in your way," said Sandrock.

"No course you wouldn't be in the way," said Wilda as he jumped on Mira's shoulder. "You or any mobile suit Bakugan can be part of the team."

"Yeah, Wilda's right," agreed Mira.

"Alright then I'll join you in your quest," said Sandrock.

Mira chose to take Subterra Buster, Astray Buster and Strike Dagger to accompany Sandrock and Wilda. Baron looked frantically for any Gundam or mobile suit Bakugan who would join him. Three mobile suit Bakugan rolled up to Baron. Haos Burning Gundam, Astray and Jegan revealed themselves to Baron spoke with him. After a few minutes Baron had three new Bakugan as his partners to brawl with Nemus. Once we partnered the Brawlers with the Gundam and mobile suit Bakugan, we set out for Alpha City. As we set out to Alpha City, the Vexos set up a couple of road blocks for us and Marucho insisted in looking for a living Bakugan partner first before resorting to use mechanical Bakugan as brawling partners. I understood and we let him go look for one while I watched his back. Marucho found a living Bakugan named Aquos Elfin. Mylene tried to steal Elfin from Marucho but had difficulties brawling Marucho but gained the upper hand until a ninja appeared and broke up the brawl causing Mylene to end the brawl and go after the ninja. After Marucho returned to the cruiser, he said he wanted to have a couple mobile suit Bakugan to help Elfin. Marucho chose Aquos Tidal Fighter, Marine NEMO, Tsunami Saber and the battle gear that went with them; well everybody grabbed battle gear for their mobile suits and ability cards that went with them.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Mobile Suit Gundam or Bakugan. Otherwise there would **dramatic** changes.

3: Clash in Alpha City and Return to the Earthsphere

Dan Kuso: Man I can't believe I get to tell what happens in Alpha City! This is so cool.

Drago: Calm down Daniel, I don't think you were meant to tell the account of our battle in Alpha City.

Dan: [whimpering] I wanna tell about our fight in Alpha City.

Roux: [slapping Dan upside the head] You just get to listen.

Neyla: Roux, you hang out with Agent Gibbs too much.

Stella

"After dealing with the road blocks on our way to Alpha City, we met up with another one of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers named Shun Kazami. Like Neyla, he too was a ninja; but unlike Neyla he didn't carry a sword on his back or was an all-around warrior. Shun was a Ventis brawler and part of the original Bakugan Battle Brawlers. We offered to let him use some mobile suit Bakugan but he declined politely, telling us that he had a partner, Ventis Ingram. Shun explained that he was on his way to Alpha City to free the Bakugan. This is where our mission began."

"Hey man why didn't you join us when you helped Marucho?" Dan asked Shun.

"I didn't want to blow my cover and reveal myself to the enemy," answered Shun.

"That's understandable for ninjas like us," Neyla said to Shun as she pointed to herself and Shun. Shun gave a slight nod in agreement.

We made our way to the outskirts of Alpha City. Luckily for us, Shun had his homework and found another way to enter Alpha City. Neyla decided that she, Roux and I would run a diversion and get the Vexos attention. We rode into Alpha city on our Warthog certainly drawing attention from a lot of the Vestal colonists and the authority. Luckily for the Vestals, Neyla made sure the safety on turret stayed otherwise things might be ugly. When we showed our credentials and gave them a false explanation, the authorities let us go without a fuss. Even though, the authorities let us go without a complaint, we still had to worry that they might inform the Vexos about of us, since our Warthog was a military vehicle not used in the Vestals' military. Despite us running deception for the Brawlers Resistance, the three of us enjoyed driving through Alpha City until we saw Mira sneaking into a lab where her father worked. After concealing our Warthog the three of us snuck into the lab and swiped a few lab coats for us wear until we found Mira. When we found Mira, she motioned for us to follow her and we found out what her father was doing. I guess they were making mechanical Bakugan to replace live Bakugan for the Vexos.

"Welcome Mira you and your friends are just in time for a little test," Mira's Father, Professor Clay, said to us he turned the mechanical Bakugan into ball form and gave it to Lync. "We're going to see how well your Bakugan stand up against my mechanical Bakugan."

"That is if you're not cowards," taunted Lync.

"Mira," called out Dan as he and the rest of Brawlers caught up to Mira and smashed into the lab in a taxi. The Brawlers then noticed the mechanical Bakugan being turned into ball form.

"I see, so your fighting a foolish fight with humans who don't belong here," observed Professor, "and barbarians from the Royal Tsunami Defense Forces.

"They're not barbarians," shot back Mira. "But if you want a brawl; you'll get a brawl and more than you can handle!" Mira readied her gauntlet and turned to her Bakugan partners.

"You're no Vestal," said Lync as he readied his gauntlet.

"And you, 'Professor' are no father," Neyla said to Professor Clay as she remembered her adoptive father. Professor Clay went over to Neyla and slapped her across her face and snarled, "How dare you say that! I am Mira's father, and that won't change a thing."

"You don't act like her father," I observed to Professor Clay. "From what I'm seeing, you seem to be more interested in your work than your family."

Professor Clay looked to Lync and said, "Put them all out of their misery."

"Even your own daughter?" Lync asked surprised by Professor Clay's request. "I'll defeat them but I'm not gonna kill them."

"Come on 'Father' you wanted to test out your mechanical Bakugan didn't you?" Mira sarcastically asked her father.

"Yes, Lync begin the test," said Professor Clay as he readied recording devices.

"Gauntlet Power Strike!" called out Lync and Mira.

"I'm going first," said Lync as he readied a gate card. "Gate card set. Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand, go Ventis Altair."

"I'm ready to go for my first brawl," said Sandrock as he jumped on Mira's shoulder.

"Alright then let's do it," said Mira as she grabbed Sandrock and threw him into battle. "Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand, go Subterra Sandrock."

"Yes, I Subterra Sandrock will punish those who enslave Bakugan for evil purposes," said Sandrock as he drew his Arab swords for battle.

"What the? She has mechanical Bakugan as well?" asked a stunned Professor Clay.

Mira looked toward us as we shook our head, silently telling her not to use battle gear for any of her mechanical Bakugan.

"Ability activate, Phase Shift," called out Mira as Sandrock was enveloped in energy armor.

"Sandrock power level increase + 200 G to 700 G"

"Yeah so what?" snarled Lync as he readied an ability card. "Ability activate Spinal Saucer."

"Altair power level increase +350 G to 850 G"

"Ability activate, Vulcan Sweeper!" called out Mira as Sandrock fired the Vulcan guns in his head, cancelling the Spinal Saucer ability.

'What's going on here?' wondered Professor Clay. 'That Sandrock Bakugan should be having a reduction in its power level.'

"Gate card open, Ventis Reactor," called out Lync as the field created a whirlwind for Altair to fall back on.

"Altair power level increase + 300 to 800 G"

"Mira we need some back up," suggested Sandrock. "I can't reach that high."

"What, your precious Gundam Bakugan can't reach?" mocked Lync.

"He can't maybe," said Mira as she readied Subterra Buster. "But this one can. Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand, go Subterra Buster."

"Alright, time for some target practice," said Buster as he activated his Phase Shift armor.

"Another mechanical Bakugan?" roared Professor Clay.

"We may be machines," Sandrock said to Professor Clay as he looked at him, "but we do a have soul of our own."

"Ability activate, Thunder Chaser," called out Lync as shoved an ability card up his gauntlet.

"Altair power level increase + 300 G to 1100 G"

"Ability activate, Igelstellung Storm," said Mira as countered Lync's ability

"Buster power level increase +200 G to 650 G"

"Altair power level decrease - 300 G to 800 G"

'What's going on here?' wondered Professor Clay as he saw Mira and her Bakugan consistently knocking down Altair back to his base power level, canceling out every ability he tried to use against her.

"Double ability activate, Missile Striker plus Fusion ability activate Bunker Buster Assault," called out Mira as she loaded the ability cards into her gauntlet.

"Alright time for some demolition!" exclaimed Buster as jumped up, opened his missile pod and combined both of his guns to make a heavy artillery gun for demolishing bunkers. "Open wide and say ahh!"

"Buster power surge detected + 600 G to 1250 G"

Altair screamed as the missiles and heavy beam struck it down in one shot and returned to ball form.

"That was a lucky shot," Lync snarled at Buster before retrieving Altair.

"Lync life gauge down to 60 percent"

"It's my turn now," Mira said as she readied her gate card. "Gate card set, Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand. Let's go Subterra Strike Dagger."

"Another lame weakling," said Lync as he saw the Strike Dagger take his stance in battle. "Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand, go Ventis Altair!"

"Ability activate Saber Charge!" called out Mira as her Strike Dagger charged at Altair.

"Strike Dagger power level increase +150 G to 550 G"

"Altair power level decrease -200 to 300 G"

"Predictable," said Lync as he smirked. 'Okay now all I got to do is get her to use that Igelstellung Storm ability card again. I've got a little surprise for her when she uses it.'

Roux decided to step in and help her out with another Bakugan.

"Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand, go Haos Strike Freedom," said Roux as Strike Freedom took his stance.

"Time to bring freedom to those who are oppressed," said Freedom as he had the voice of his pilot, Kira Yamato and activated his Phase Shift armor.

"But Roux I can take him on myself," protested Mira.

"Don't worry Freedom won't be in your way," said Roux as she readied an ability card.

'Come on use that Igelstellung Storm ability card,' thought Lync as he readied his ability card, Ventis Jamming Fog.

"Ability activate Spinal Saucer," called out Lync as he was trying to bait Mira in using her ability card, Igelstellung Storm.

"Altair power level increase +350 G to 650 G"

"Strike Dagger power level decrease – 200 G to 350 G"

"Ability activate, Saber Parry," called out Mira as Strike Dagger stopped charging, blocking the energy saucers with his shield and parried them with his beam saber.

"What the? What did you do?" demanded Lync as he saw Altair take damage from the energy saucers.

"Strike Dagger power level increase +350 G to 700 G"

"Altair power level decrease -100 G to 550 G"

"Saber Parry is an ability unique only to the mass produced version of the GAT X-105 Strike," explained Roux. "The Strike Dagger blocks the incoming attack with its shield and sends it back at the enemy with its beam saber."

"Double ability activate," called Lync as he finally lost his nerve and tried gain the upper hand, "Spinal Saucer plus Thunder Crasher." Altair began to overload from taking in too much power from trying to use two abilities.

"Double ability activate," called out Roux. "Newtype DRAGOON Storm plus DRAGOON Full Burst Mode." Roux then began focusing the DRAGOON pods to target Altair with her Newtype abilities. The pods then made sweeping attacks at first then fell into formation when the Freedom revealed his other weapons and unloaded enough fire power to level the Kremlin.

"Strike Freedom power surge detected + 1000 G to 1650 G"

"Oh crap!" exclaimed Lync as he saw Altair feel the full force of the Freedom's sheer power and return to ball form.

"Lync life gauge at zero"

Professor Clay gave us all a dirty look as he took Altair from Lync and walked away even as his lab was crumbling from Freedom's sheer display of power. I guess he got data on the brawl; we were lucky that Mira didn't use any battle gear. If she had used battle gear, then the Vexos would try to copy us and we would lose our technological advantage against them. Once we left Alpha City, we regrouped at the cruiser and thought about our plan of attack to free the Bakugan.

"I think our best choice is to strike when there is a Bakugan tournament," Neyla suggested she went over what she uncovered during the group's temporary withdraw from Alpha City. "A couple of kids I ran into said that the next tournament will be announced within three hours so we need someone to reenter Alpha City and get the details of the tournament so can we get our strategy planned out and airtight."

"I'll go back in," volunteered Dan.

"Sorry Dan but this job requires stealth and you don't have it," said Neyla as she began rubbing her temples. Dan whimpered as Shun stepped forward.

"I'll go back in," volunteered Shun. "I can get the info about the tournament and get out."

"Uh, good," said Neyla. "I need you to do one other thing; and that's to take some photos of the arena and if you can, infiltrate the location of the control tower and get some recon photos there too."

"Are you alright Neyla?" asked Drago. "You look tired."

"Yeah I am tired," replied Neyla.

"Then go to bed," said Roux as she got up and started shoving Neyla to the elevator. "We need you at a hundred percent once we get the Intel from Shun." Neyla nodded her head and headed to bed without a complaint.

"Wow she actually listened without fighting back or complaining!" exclaimed Dan.

Roux took offense and slapped him upside the head hard for his sarcastic comment. Dan rubbed his head and whimpered again, this time in pain. I looked a little concerned for Neyla because she hadn't taking any breaks ever since the end of the Battle of Messiah. When Blue Cosmos and Logos started popping up again, she went to work and stayed in her professional stance ever since. [Cough, cough] Professional being a little childish added to her game face in battle. Anyway, Shun left to go back into Alpha City and gather the Intel for our plan to free the Bakugan. Everyone else went off to bed while Roux and I stayed awake and waited for Shun to return. Within six hours, Shun returned with everything Neyla asked him to acquire. Roux then decided it was best if we all went to bed and rested after an eventful day.

Next morning

Roux Louka

Outskirts of Alpha City

Well when the morning came all of us could hear Neyla's training music blasting around the area. I knew right away that Neyla was herself again if she could return normal after a good night's sleep. After she trained and showered, Neyla was in her uniform and wore her reading glasses with the reports and photos from Shun in her hands. She had just called us to go over our plan of attack.

"Alright guys we're gonna pull off the biggest upset against the Vexos while trying to gain civil support from the Vestal people," began Neyla.

"Wait hold on, what do you mean 'gather civil support from the Vestal people'?" asked Drago.

"If we want to wage an effective guerilla campaign against the Vexos," answered Neyla, "we need support from the Vestal people; get them to see our cause is worth supporting and fighting for. If we can get enough support from the Vestal people then the Vexos will no choice but to return to Vestal with tails between their legs."

"So we have an objective," I said to Neyla, "now we need to gain civil support like during the war against the Alliance and Chairman Durandal."

"Chairman Durandal?" asked Ace in confusion.

"Gilbert Durandal was the PLANTS Supreme Chairman during the Second Bloody Valentine War," Neyla answered. "He instigated the war by building Gaia, Chaos and Abyss and leaking it to the Earth Forces. Because of that millions of people lost their lives in the ensuing war. …But then again I wouldn't have met Stella or anyone else on the Minerva. In some ways I'm glad to have met them during the war."

"Ahem, let's get back to the task at hand," said Roux as she brought attention back to the meeting.

"Right, sorry Roux," Neyla said as she cleared her throat. "This attack on the control tower will be a two prong assault while a team of two and one other person brawls in the tournament.

"Stella and I will act as the brawling tag team and Marucho will be the single brawler," continued Neyla. "Stella and I will use our unit name as our team name. Marucho you'll need a disguise to enter the tournament."

"Got it," said Marucho as he gave a slight nod.

"We'll make it through this tournament no problem," said a high spirited Elfin.

"Sorry Elfin, but you and Marucho are only going to have go as far as the second round then throw the brawl," I said as I stepped forward. "Neyla and I will advance all the way to the finals."

"Make sure you two wear your pilot suits when you're in the tournament," added Roux.

"Check," acknowledged Neyla.

"Sorry I take cash only," joked Roux as Dan and Marucho laughed at Roux's joke.

"Back to our plan again," I said as Mira saw a vein popping in my forehead. "I said that Neyla and I would advance to the finals and take on the Vexos."

"Check," acknowledged Neyla.

"Sorry, I take credit cards only," I replied as closed one eye and gave a small evil smirk. Neyla returned my evil smirk with her the "what the hell?" look and whimpered a little. Dan fell to ground cracking up and laughing until Neyla brought focus back to the strategy discussion.

Neyla Kaiou

Alpha City Battle Arena

Alpha City, New Vestroia

Once we were done with the comedy routine, we finished our briefing and made our preparations to strike. Dan and Mira would hit the control room while Ace, Shun and Baron would act as the distraction against security forces in the control tower. Ace protested my decision to have him run with Shun as part of the distraction but I was firm in my decision and Mira backed me up in my decision. I wanted to take down the control tower myself but I couldn't do it with all the heavy security. Stella and I took the Warthog into Alpha City. Again the authorities, let us through without complaint. On the way to the Battle Arena, we stopped at a shopping mall and changed into our pilot suits. We didn't put our helmets on because we would've drawn attention to ourselves before we got to the Battle Arena. As soon as we got to the Battle Arena, Stella and I donned our pilot helmets and got registered for the tournament.

"What is your team name?" asked the person registering us.

"We go by the name Coalition of Freedom and Justice," I answered the person.

"And where are you from?" asked the person.

"Tokyo, Japan in the Earthsphere," I answered him.

"New Orleans, Louisiana also in the Earthsphere," added Stella.

"Where's the Earthsphere?" asked the register.

"In the Sol system of the Milky Way galaxy," I answered as I showed him on a star chart and he finished the registration without delay. This was kind of suspicious as the register just let us through without doing some digging. I guess either he had too much on his plate to deal with us or he was paid by the Vexos to let us through without any hassle.

It felt kinda nice to be in the battle arena and hear the roar of the crowds and hearing fans chanting your name when you pull ahead or upset a tough opponent. But now wasn't the time to enjoy the feeling of competition, Stella and I were on a mission and the Bakugan's freedom was at stake. I got my head in the game as the tournament MC introduced us to the Vestal people.

"Last but not least we have newcomers from the planet Earth, more commonly referred to the Earthsphere," the MC said with great enthusiasm. "They call themselves the Coalition of Freedom and Justice. Let's learn about our newcomers to the Vestal brawling circuit.

"Can you two ladies tell us about yourselves?" the MC asked Stella and I.

Stella looked at me and gave me a slight nod. I'm usually an honest person so I was honest with the audience and everyone else. Besides it was part of our plan to gain civil support with the Vestal colonists here on New Vestroia.

"We're mobile suit pilots from the Earthsphere," I began. "No, we are Gundam pilots who fight for freedom and peace. We have come to New Vestroia as freedom fighters to help give the Bakugan back their homes." Sure enough, the Vexos would get word of this and try to stop us by getting into the tournament or pay some of the brawlers to do their dirty work. The audience and the MC were all speechless as I bluntly told the truth.

I continued, "My partner and I will prove to you the Bakugan aren't savage beasts, but that they are intelligent beings are worth being called partners and equals instead of pets to do tricks for you and fight your battles."

After I had said this the audience remained silent until the MC broke the silence as he said, "Well we'll see if these two ladies can make their case before all of us, right?" There were murmurs among the crowd as they didn't know what to think about us or what I had told them. The MC was able to get the crowd back into the spirit of viewing the tournament as the Vexos watched as the podium Stella and I were on move away back into the competitor's lounge. Some of the competitors glared at us like we were insane and had no clue what we were talking about.

"Well it looks like we have a target our backs, eh Neyla?" Stella asked me.

"Yup and they're gonna do everything they can to prove us wrong," I said with a little smirk concealed by my face mask.

"Then I guess that means we have our work cut out for us," added Gaia as she leapt on Stella's shoulder much to the surprise of the Vestal brawlers.

"Yup it's cut out for us," said Fang as she leapt on my shoulder and again surprised the competitors.

"I bet that it's a trick that they're doing," said one of the competitors.

"It's no trick," Gaia said to the competitor. "We are able to speak."

The competitors were stunned and at a loss for words and didn't know what to say when they saw our

Bakugan were intelligent.

"Like I told the audience, my partner and I are going to prove that Bakugan are intelligent and not tools for battle or pets to do tricks," I said to them.

"The first round of the Alpha City Bakugan tournament is about to begin," the MC said with enthusiasm. "Our first brawl is going to be the Coalition of Freedom and Justice against the Darkus Burglars. Let the battle begin!"

"Gauntlet power strike!"

"Gate set! Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand go Darkus Cyclopes!" said one of our opponents.

"Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand go Darkus Grapius," said our other opponent.

Stella and I gave each other a slight nod and readied our Bakugan.

"Bakugan brawl, lets rock this battle, Aquos Fang Murasame stand!" I called out as Fang transformed from her fighter form and activated her Phase Shift armor.

"Bakugan brawl, it's time to fight, Subterra Gaia stand!" called out Stella as Gaia transformed from her wolf mode and activated her Phase Shift armor as well.

"Well it's show time," Fang said to Gaia.

"Yes in indeed," Gaia replied.

"Enough of your mumbo jumbo garbage," the leader snarled as he readied an ability card. "Bakugan are either pets or tools to carry out our will!"

"Then we'll be happy to prove you wrong," I said to the leader as I readied an ability card of my own.

"Ability activate, Vermillion Jet Black," called out the leader.

"Darkus Cyclopes power increase + 200 G to 650 G"

"Huh? Why aren't your Bakugan losing power?" demanded the leader.

"They have Phase Shift armor," I answered.

"We don't lose any power because of our energy armor negates any power decreases," explained Gaia.

"Counter attack," Stella said as she readied two ability cards. "Double ability activate, Gaia Rush plus Saber Charge."

"Gaia power surge detected + 500 G to 950 G"

"Cyclopes power decrease - 350 G to 300 G"

"Double ability activate, Fang Sweeper Storm plus Fang Full Burst Mode," I called out as Fang glowed and readied her fangs to take down Grapius.

"Fang Murasame power surge detected + 750 G to 1250 G"

"Cyclopes power decrease - 250 G to 50 G"

"Grapius power decrease - 200 G to 150 G"  
Grapius was struck down and captured by me without much of a contest. Gaia struck down Cyclopes in her Wolf-mode, without a contest either.

"Darkus Leader life gauge at zero"

"Darkus Minion life gauge at zero"

"I don't believe it!" exclaimed the MC. "The Coalition of Freedom and Justice has just taken down their first opponent in one move. The winners are the Coalition of Freedom and Justice!" The audience had a mixed reaction but still cheered for us.

"We can't release them right now," I said to Stella.

"No but the Brawlers can do that for us," replied Stella as our podium moved away from the opponents.

"That's true but they too have a mission once Marucho lets them inside," I said to Stella.

An hour later

Roux Louka

Alpha City Battle Arena

Alpha City, New Vestroia

"Marucho is advancing to the second round of the singles tournament!" announced the MC.

"Way to go Elfin," Marucho said to his Bakugan partner.

"I told you we could do this, no sweat," replied Elfin. "But it's kind of a bummer we can only advance to the next round."

"Yeah I know," agreed Marucho.

As Marucho returned from the arena, he let the Brawlers in to complete the task of disabling the Control Tower. Ace looked at Dan and at Mira uneasy because he would've preferred to go with Mira to the Control tower. He couldn't believe that he had to run a diversion with Shun; he could handle working with Baron since he knew Baron well enough, but Shun was a different story. He barely knew Shun, only from stories he had heard on Vestal about the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. He still held onto his belief that he could save the Bakugan without help from Earthlings. I'm technically a Spacenoid from the Universal Century. As for me, I stayed at the cruiser and maintained contact on all of the groups in Alpha City.

"Alright status report from everybody," I ordered everybody.

"Pyrus Fire here, we're making swift progress on our end," reported Drago.

"Darkus Stalker here, we haven't encountered any guards yet," reported Perceval.

"Flying Tigress here, Wolf Goddess and I have cleared the first round in one strike and we have Bakugan that need to be released," reported Fang.

"Roger that," I said to the teams. "Alright I know this is the Ocean Tigress's plan, but I need both teams to pull back to a defensible position until the finals. We'll make our move during the match against the Vexos, Volt and Lync."

"Good idea, Lavender Tigress," said Neyla. "Once we get deeper into the tournament, security will taper off little by little until we get to the final match."

"So we just wait until the finals?" asked Dan. "Man that stinks."

"I understand that," said Neyla, "but we also need to be flexible in situations like this." Dan huffed in frustration but still listened.

"Ok we're all accounted for," I said as I finished up. "We'll make contact again in three hours."

"Roger that," acknowledged everyone as they shut off their radios.

Thirty minutes later

"And now the second round will begin with our winners from the First Round!" exclaimed the MC as crowd roared with delight.

The second round went longer than expected because the brawlers were definitely doing what we hoped they would do, pour on the power leading up to the control tower's destruction. Neyla and Stella were definitely behind the sudden surge of power, because they began convincing those competitors to really brawl with all their hearts. Neyla was on the right track on getting those competitors to brawl hard. I guess it was like one of her old missions but instead of energy being used for evil purposes, it was being for a noble cause.

"Now the semi-finals are about to begin!" the MC announced. "This match will decide who our champions will face. Will it be Vestal's own tag team the Dark Angels or will the newcomers from the Earthsphere, the Coalition of Freedom and Justice, prevail?"

"Humph, we're not gonna let two worthless Earthlings take us down like they did with the other weaklings before them," said Annie.

"Yeah, Bakugan Brawling is all we Vestals do," added Vanessa. "No Earthlings are going to stop us from becoming the next Vexos."

Neyla and Stella didn't reply to any of the Dark Angels trash talk but just took a deep breath and looked at which Bakugan they wanted to use. Fang and Gaia had been brawling hard and now they needed a break from brawling. Luckily, Fang and Gaia had replacements to give them a break from brawling.

"Alright time for the gloves to fall off and the Bakugan fly," said the MC. "Now let's begin the brawl!"

"Vestals go first before worthless Earthlings," said Annie as she readied a gate card. "Gate card set! Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand! Go Haos Anchorsaur.

"Fine, you asked for it," said Neyla as she readied her Bakugan. "Bakugan brawl, time for destruction, Aquos Abyss stand!"

"Yeah, it's about time I join the fight," said an enthusiastic Abyss as he activated his Phase Shift armor.

"I'm not scared of that thing," roared Vanessa. "Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand! Go Haos Hammersaur!"

"You were warned," said Stella as she readied her Bakugan for battle not before holding it close to her heart. "Bakugan brawl, raise you sword and protect the innocent, Haos Destiny stand!"

"I will protect the innocent," said Destiny as his voice reminded her of her husband Shinn and activated his Phase Shift armor.

"Hey, we gotta focus on our part of the job," Neyla said to Stella snapping her out of her trance. "You can think about Shinn after the job's done." Stella smiled under her face cover and returned to her professional stance.

"We're going to make you wish you never step foot on New Vestroia," snarled Annie. "Ability activate, Shining Blaster!"

"Anchorsaur power level increase + 250 G to 600 G"

"What why won't your Bakugan's power level go down?" demanded Annie.

"I guess the Dark Angels haven't been paying attention," the MC said to the audience. "Both Gundam Bakugan are equipped with Phase Shift and that Phase Shift armor negates any power decreases."

Annie and Vanessa shot angry stares at Neyla and Stella, because the Dark Angels thought that Neyla and Stella lowlife cheaters.

"We don't cheat in the Bakugan brawls," said Stella as she took off her helmet and revealed her face to everyone as did Neyla.

Right away Lync and Volt saw that they were being baited into a trap after the other Vexos left Alpha City. Apparently the Vexos knew we were in Alpha City to shut down the control tower, but didn't do much of anything.

"Time for you two to see what a Gundam power's is truly made of," Neyla as she readied two ability cards. "Double ability activate, Deuterion Power Surge plus Abyss Full Burst mode!"

"Abyss power surge + 1500 G to 2000 G"

"What? 2000 G, that's impossible!" exclaimed Annie as her eyes widened like dinner plates.

"Time for you say bye bye to your Bakugan," Abyss said as he charged up every cannon he had and targeted Anchorsaur. "Any last words?"

"Double ability activate, SEED Power Surge plus Fusion ability activate SEED Palm of Destiny," called out Stella as her pupils dilated as she used her own SEED Mode. "Attack Destiny!"

"Destiny power surge + 2000 G to 2600 G"

"Oh god, 2600 G, that's impossible!" cried Vanessa as she lost all courage and collapsed to her knees as she saw Destiny put his energy rifle on his hip and charged Hammersaur with a glowing palm and struck him, capturing him without any trouble.

"Vanessa life gauge at zero"

Abyss finally had his cannons charged and he fired them all and struck down Anchorsaur capturing him no problem.

"Annie life gauge at zero"

"We have a winner, it looks like the Coalition of Freedom and Justice will face our champions, the Vexos, Lync and Volt!" announced the MC.

"Alright that's your cue," I said to Dan and Ace. "Begin the operation now, while the guards are mostly distracted by the final match."

Dan and Mira made their move to the control tower's operating room while Ace and the others manage to begin their distraction of the guards. They began to brawl against the guards, taking them down and taking their Bakugan to be released back into the wild. Things turned out to be out be going good for us, even though the guards were armed with stun batons. Dan and Mira were also making swift progress despite being stone walled a couple of times by the guards who weren't being distracted by Ace, Baron and Shun. They too captured the guards' Bakugan and moved on to the control room. While the two prong assault was taking place, Neyla and Stella put up a fight against Ventis Altair and Haos Brontes. The audience was really getting into the brawl as Marine Saber and Strike Dagger hit the Vexos with everything they had. The audience was divided on who to support; most of the audience still supported Lync and Volt while others supported Neyla and Stella. Like Neyla predicted, the Vestal people were beginning to open their eyes and see the truth about Bakugan. We were gaining the civil support from the Vestal people. Now all we needed to do was keep the momentum going by defeating Lync and Volt. I kept an eye on Dan and Mira's progress while checking on the diversionary force. Ace, Shun and Baron were laying waste to the guards and none of them could hold a candle to those Brawlers. Within thirty minutes, the energy reached critical mass and the tower keep it under control anymore. Dan had to throw Drago to reach the lever and shut down the tower's control panel. Drago glided through the lasers in his ball form then transformed into his miniature dragon form dodging lasers like a professional mobile suit pilot. Sign that dragon up to be a mobile suit pilot; he could make a living of being mobile suit pilot.

"Hey Drago, if you ever want to be a mobile suit pilot let me know and I'll help you sign up to become one," I said to Drago.

"Thanks for the offer Major Louka," said Drago. "But I'm afraid I'll have to pass."

"You guys don't have to address me by my rank," I said to Drago. "You can call me by my name, Roux."

"It looks like New Vestroia has brand new champions!" announced MC. "The Coalition of Freedom and Justice has defeated Vestal's best brawlers. It looks like they weren't kidding about Earth having Bakugan brawlers; these ladies have got to be some of the best brawlers that the Earthsphere has to offer." Lync and Volt suddenly turned tail and ran after feeling vibrations from underneath the stadium as Bakugan came up from the ground and flew around in the sky around Alpha City. People were frightened by the Bakugan and started running away until Mira and the other Brawlers stepped forward and calmed the people down.

"Wait, you have nothing to fear," Mira said to crowd. "The Bakugan are our friends; they mean you no harm. After all this is their home that we took." As she said this part of the Control Tower broke off and fell towards a group of Vestal children. Before the part fell on them, Haos Anchorsaur and Haos Hammersaur caught the piece and asked the children, "Are you all alright?" The children were grateful

to the Bakugan. After Neyla and Stella were given trophies for conquering the Bakugan tournament, we departed Alpha City and released the Bakugan.

Two days later most of us ended up returning to Earth following Spectra, Gus and Lync. I stayed behind to help Marucho, Shun and Ace head to Beta City and shut the next control tower down. Neyla and Stella accompanied Dan, Mira and Baron back to the Earthsphere.

Stella Asuka

35 miles northeast of Moscow, Russia, Eurasian Federation

It was odd for me to be back in the Eurasian Federation, the last time I was in the Eurasian Federation, I piloted the Earth Forces' monster mobile armor, Destroy. Instead of killing ZAFT soldiers and mobile suit pilots, I warned them about the attack and spared their lives. We wound up coming to the home of one of the original Bakugan Battle Brawlers, Alice Gehabich. She was a Darkus brawler and the Brawlers top strategist. Along with Alice were was another member of the Brawlers, Julie Makimoto, a Subterra brawler and of course was Runo Misaki, a Haos brawler who tried to get into New Vestroia using the Dimension transporter developed by Alice's grandfather Dr. Michael Gehabich. Fortunately, with our help she was able to return through the Dimensional transporter and was followed by us.

"I see you brought friends with you," observed Dr. Michael.

"I'm Neyla Kaiou, of the Sky Girls," said Neyla as she slightly bowed to Dr. Michael and the Other Battle Brawlers.

"I'm Stella Asuka, also of the Sky Girls," I said to Dr. Michael and the other Brawlers.

"Well it's an honor to meet two of the top mobile suit pilots from the Sky Girls," Julie said with enthusiasm.

Before we could we reply, we were interrupted by Spectra's unexpected arrival.

"Well Dan Kuso we meet again and this time it's on your home world," said Spectra as he stepped forward with Gus and Lync behind him.

"Yeah and this time you're on our home turf!" exclaimed Dan. Spectra grabbed Runo and escaped from the lab with Gus following him. Lync burst out of the lab screaming, "Hey guys wait for me!

"You Battle Brawlers think you're so…" Lync paused as he looked at Alice seeing how beautiful she looked. He then snapped out of his daze and just ran away without finishing what he was going to say. He didn't get far because he stopped for a minute and said to himself as he was warming himself, "I wish Spectra had transported us somewhere hotter like a beach."

"Come one we gotta find Runo," said Dan as he ran out the door with Mira and Baron following him.

Julie was going to follow him but Neyla stopped her before she could give chase with Dan.

"Hey come on, I gotta go help Dan find Runo," protested Julie.

"I know but I have a feeling you'll want to go New Vestroia again," said Neyla as she pulled a gauntlet for a Subterra brawler. "I thought you'd want to have this for when the time is right and I've got a plan to help you get Gorem back; but I need you to trust me."

"Uh yeah sure," said Julie as she accepted the gauntlet and then ran out the door to follow Dan and the two Vestals.

Neyla then turned to Alice and said as she handed Alice another gauntlet for Darkus brawlers, "I'm gonna help you get your Bakugan back. It's Darkus Hydranoid, right?"

"Yes," Alice answered softly as she too accepted the gauntlet from Neyla.

"Now all I have to do is give this Haos gauntlet to your friend Runo," Neyla said with a smile and then ran out and followed Julie. I stayed behind with Alice as Neyla went to find Runo with Dan and the Brawlers.

When Neyla found Dan and the Brawlers, Spectra still had Runo as his hostage and Gus was standing at his side as usual. But Spectra seemed to act differently and he wanted to negotiate with the Brawlers. Neyla stepped forward and crossed her arms across her chest and listened to Spectra.

"I know that you want to free the Bakugan and defeat Prince Hydron," began Spectra. "I too learned the truth about Bakugan being intelligent beings, so I too want to free the Bakugan. Join me Dan Kuso and the Bakugan Battle Brawlers and together we can crush Prince Hydron, the Vexos and even the Vestal king himself."

"What we'll never…" Dan started to say before Neyla held up a hand in silence.

"And what do we get in return for our services?" asked Neyla. "If you want us to join to you, we need to know more information then what you're telling us."

"How dare you!" roared Gus. "Master Spectra is only asking for your help."

"We're not gonna…" Dan was going to say until Neyla gestured Dan to keep his mouth shut.

"If we're gonna be your allies then you're gonna have to make a couple concessions to us," said Neyla as she stepped forward to Spectra.

"Oh? What kind of concessions are we talking about?" Spectra asked as he was interested in what Neyla had to say.

"First of all you'll have free the five Bakugan that Prince Hydron has as trophies," began Neyla as this caught Spectra's attention. "Darkus Hydranoid, Ventis Skyress, Aquos Pyreas, Subterra Gorem and Haos Tigerra."

"Huh? You know where Tigerra is?" Runo asked Spectra.

"Yes. She is in Vess Palace," answered Spectra. "She is trapped as a bronze statue."

Dan and the Brawlers looked at me not knowing what to do. Spectra let Runo go as she ran towards Dan and the others and they gathered around Neyla as she discussed what she was doing.

"What are you thinking?" Dan asked Neyla in a whisper.

"Yeah, what are you thinking?" Julie asked Neyla, also in a whisper.

"We can use this opportunity to our advantage," Neyla answered the group as they whispered among each other. "Spectra and Gus are presenting an opportunity to defeat Prince Hydron and the Vexos. We need to take this opportunity and while we're fighting against Hydron, we'll come up with a way to take down Spectra and Gus to keep them from doing anymore damage to the Bakugan. Besides, he plans to use us."

"I get it," said Mira. "we'll use Spectra, while he and Gus are using us."

"Right," said Neyla. "We just need to make sure that the status quo stays in our favor the whole time."

Dan was resilient but finally agreed, not knowing what Ace, Shun and Marucho would say when they found out that they were working with Spectra.

"Alright you have an agreement," Neyla said to Spectra as the group broke away and faced him. "But we'll need a someone to act as a middleman for us to contact you. Say Lync, as your middleman."

"Why would we agree to such ridiculous terms?" demanded Gus.

"No Gus, she's right," Spectra said to Gus calmly. "If we're going to secure help from the Brawlers then we need to at least show them a gesture of good faith. But we will need to find a way to replace the bronze statues in the throne room."

"Here take these holo-pods," Neyla said to Spectra as she tossed five spheres to Spectra. "These look like the real deal and you'll be able swap them out no problem. Two more things: 1. I'll take delivery of the Bakugan you free. 2. Prince Hydron and the other Vexos shouldn't be able to see that we're working together. So to the Vexos and Prince Hydron, it's business as usual."

"We understand," acknowledge Spectra. "and we'll agree to the terms. Provided that you share some of your research with us. Any data on Bakugan you might have."

"We don't have much but I'm acting on good faith as well," said Neyla as she tossed Spectra a card granting him access to the Halo Angels research network. "That's only Delta level clearance. I don't fully trust you and that's why you have only Delta level clearance."

"I understand," said Spectra as he accepted the card. "I will require something at a later time."

"Fine," said Neyla as gave Spectra a slight nod. As Neyla sealed the deal with a handshake, Alice arrived to send Spectra and Gus back to New Vestroia. Dan followed Alice through the dimensional portal left behind and came back to the lab. Once Spectra and Gus were in the lab, Dan came through

"Dan get out of the way!" warned Alice. Dan complied and jumped off the platform at Alice's side as the dimensional gate came online and opened a portal to New Vestroia. Dan put his arms around Alice to keep her from getting sucked into the dimensional gate. Once Spectra and Gus were sucked through the dimensional portal back to New Vestroia, the dimensional gate closed and short circuited. Just as the dimensional gate short circuited, Lync reentered the lab hoping that he could get home the same way.

"Hey wait," called Lync, "can I get back through that thing?"

"Sorry but it's not working right now," answered Dr. Michael.

After awhile we got ride on the Archangel, but we had to head towards the Orb Union to report in to Lieutenant Commander Ichijo about our mission. Dan offered to take Lync with him back to Tokyo, but Lync refused and was currently staying with Alice and her grandfather. Mira and Baron were impressed by Kaguya's space port facility.

"The facility is connected to the Mass Driver," said Lieutenant Commander Ichijo in her best English.

"Ma'am," Neyla and I said as we saluted her and stood at attention.

"At ease," said Lt. Commander Ichijo as she returned our salute and looked at the group. "I assume you two are here to report in."

"Hai!" both of us said in Japanese instead of English.

Lieutenant Commander Ichijo nodded and motioned for us to walk with her; she also motioned for the Brawlers to walk with us too. We briefed her in Japanese as she preferred for us to brief her in Japanese.

"Hey Master Dan do you know what they're saying?" asked Baron as they were walking behind us.

"They're giving a report to their commander," answered Dan. "They're telling her about the mission they were assigned to do by the Queen of the Ocean Kingdom of Neptune. They're also explaining why Roux was left behind on New Vestroia."

"But why does Neyla salute Lt. Commander Ichijo when she is a rank higher?" asked Mira.

"Because I'm the unit commander of the Sky Girls and we share equal authority," answered Lt. Commander Ichijo in English. "She leads the Coalition during times of war and then we answer to her during campaigns.

"But otherwise, she answers to all of the other unit commanders like we answer to each other," finished Lt. Commander Ichijo.

"Wow, that's interesting," said Mira.

"Requesting permission to return to Tokyo," Neyla said to Lt. Commander Ichijo in Japanese. "I wanna return to Sohma House and see family there."

"Hai, permission granted," said Lt. Commander Ichijo.

"Arigato," said Neyla. Lt. Commander Ichijo gave Neyla a slight nod and she walked back to the facility.

"Have fun in Tokyo," I said to Neyla as we hugged each other.

"I will," replied Neyla as we let go. "Tell Shinn and Mayu I said hello."

"Sure," I said as Gaia and I headed into the facility after Lt. Commander Ichijo.

"How come Stella isn't coming with us?" asked Dan.

"Orb is her home and she lives here with her husband," Neyla answered Dan.

"Whoa, doesn't she look a little young to be getting married?" asked Dan.

"Yeah, but she does have a good job that pays well," answered Neyla. "They wouldn't have gotten married if their job didn't pay good money."

"She said that her husband is in the Gundam Peacekeeper Force," said Mira as she continued to watch me walking away.

"That's right," said Neyla. "Shinn is part of the Gundam Peacekeeper Force along with Admiral Athrun Zala Athha.

"Before you ask Athrun decided to change his last name that to his wife's last name."

"Now why would he do that?" asked Baron dumbfounded.

"Zala is a cursed name around the Earthsphere," answered Chief Representative Athha as she approached the group. "Chairman Patrick Zala tried to wipeout all Naturals with a massive weapon of mass destruction. And a group of terrorists tried to drop a colony using his name."

"Why would anyone want to drop a colony?" asked Baron.

"You should ask those Coordinator terrorists who still try to exterminate Naturals 'For the dawning of a new mankind,'" answered Chief Representative Athha. "We've cracked down and arrested several groups in the past few years."

"Man, you guys are making it sound like humans are evil," said Drago.

"Well there are times when humans make me sick," said Neyla as the group caught a glance of Neyla's eyes turning into tiger eyes. The group didn't say anything but continued to walk back to the Archangel.

3rd person POV

Tokyo, Japan, Republic of East Asia

While the Brawlers headed back to their homes, Neyla Kaiou headed in the direction of her last real home, Sohma House and hoped that the Sohma family had avoided both wars. Neyla saw that the tree lined road leading to the Main House hadn't changed at all and people still lived there. The Sohmas looked happy and some of them turned to see Neyla walking to the Main House and waved to her and mouthing to her "Welcome home." She returned the welcome with a curt nod and then sensed someone running to the door and felt like an earthquake. She grimaced as she knew Kagura ran like thunder when she was still possessed by the Boar of the Chinese Zodiac. As Neyla reached the door, it burst open with Kagura stopping and catching her breath and Kisa right behind her following behind her. When Neyla saw Kisa, she fell to her knees and cried.

"Please don't cry Neyla-nee," requested Kisa as she got on the ground put her arms around her sister. "Welcome home Onee-chan."

"Yes, welcome home Neyla," said Kagura as she helped Neyla off the ground. "We've missed you; I hope you found what you were looking for."

"Yeah, I think found it," Neyla said softly. Kisa smiled happily that Neyla had come back after spending five years away from Sohma House. They walked and talked until they got to the Main House. Neyla saw Rin and Hatsuharu were together and from the look on Rin's face, they were both happy. Everything had changed from Neyla's point of view. Well… almost everything had changed; Ayame hadn't changed at all as he was still wild and obnoxious as ever but Mine was there to keep him in check.

"Has Shigure stopped writing those atrocious novels?" Neyla asked Kisa.

"He stopped for a little while," answered Kisa. "But then he got back into writing novels again."

"Poor Mii," Neyla said under her breath.

"No Akito is his editor," said Kagura.

"Oh lord, Shigure is in big trouble," Neyla said as she gave Kagura and Kisa a big smile.

"Hey Kisa how's Hiro doing?" asked Neyla. "He isn't hiding his feelings for you is he?"

"No he's getting better," answered Kisa.

"Ah, you've got him wrapped around your finger, eh?" Neyla asked Kisa in a playful tone.

"Neyla, I thought you were going to be nice when came home," said Fang as she hopped on Neyla's shoulder.

"That's her way of being nice," Kisa said to Fang. "You must be in a form as a Bakugan, right?"

"Yes," answered Fang. "I am Aquos Fang Murasame. I am also Neyla's Gundam partner as well."

"I'm Kisa Sohma," Kisa said as she slightly bowed to Fang. "I'm Neyla's sister and close friend."

"I'm aware of it," said Fang. "Fujitaka told me all about you. You look like a nice person."

"Well we're here," said Kagura as she revealed the Main House.

"So this is here you stayed?" Fang asked Kagura.

"No, we didn't live here in the Main House," answered Kagura. "We have our own homes within the confines of the Inside. Neyla lived with Kisa when she was hired by the Sohma family to act as security to protect the family from threats and also protecting certain… 'secrets'."

"It's alright, I don't need to know everything," said Fang as she folded back into her ball form.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or any Gundam show. Please review! I put my heart and soul into every story.

4: Lync's Heart

Dan: When can I start talking in the story?

Me: I'm not sure yet.

Dan: [Fangs showing] What?

Drago: Calm down Daniel. We'll get to talk eventually; just be patient… otherwise Roux will slap you again.

Roux: Drago's right Dan Kuso.

Dan: Please don't slap me again!

3rd person POV

April 5th, CE 77

35 miles northeast of Moscow, Russia, Eurasian Federation

"Once the transporter is fixed you are so gone," said Alice as she set a plate of food down for Lync while he sat on the floor whimpering and feeling sorry for himself.

Alice walked away to check on her grandfather, who was hard at work trying to fix the transporter. Lync turned and looked at Alice's retreating figure. He definitely thought she was cute; he could hardly believe that a girl from Earth was one of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. To Lync, she didn't look like the type of girl who would get herself involved with a group led by an annoying Earthling like Dan Kuso.

Lync shook his head violently and thought, 'What am I thinking? Me, like an Earthling girl like her; I must be nuts to think something like that.' Lync reached a piece of bread that was on his plate and took a bite. After he ate the piece of bread, he took a bite of the food Alice had made for dinner. As he took ate some of the food his eyes widened and closed as he savored the delicious food.

"Oh man that hits the spot," Lync said to himself. "This a lot better than the food back at Vess Palace."

As Lync ate he looked at the television screen and watched the news report about what was transpiring around the Earthsphere. When he saw mobile suits on the TV screen he was dumbfounded, how could mechanical Bakugan be out of their ball form and still work or fight.

'This world is really confusing,' thought Lync as he finished off his food.

Alice came back into the house and saw Lync still sitting on the floor with his eyes fixed on television screen watching the news. She noticed that Lync still had his plate on his lap but empty. Alice walked over to Lync and cautiously reached for the plate thinking he met try to hold her as a hostage like Spectra held her friend Runo as a hostage. Lync didn't even flinch for a second as Alice took the plate from his lap. Alice took the plate to the sink and rinsed it off and took a glance at Lync as he was still fixed on the television screen. She turned off the TV and Lync snapped out of his trance as he said to Alice, "I was watching that."

"I know but it can be addicting for lazy people," said Alice as readied a plate of food for her grandfather still in his lab. "Um… did you like the food?"

"It's not like the food at Vess Palace," said Lync as his face turned red from embarrassment. "Uh, I'm sorry but I don't think I should be here. Bye Alice." After that Lync bolted to the door and left hoping to run away from what he was feeling toward Alice.

Alice hung her head down in disappointment as she felt insulted by Lync's comment. Her face turned red when Lync bolted out the door. Right now like Lync she wanted to run away from she felt about Lync. Lync ran for five more minutes putting considerable desistance between him and Alice. As he crouched down to catch his breath, Spectra reappeared along with Gus.

"S-Spectra, Gus?" asked Lync in a surprised tone. "What are you doing here; no how did you get here?"

"Oh that's easy Lync," answered Spectra. "We followed your gauntlet's signal and warped here.

"Now then on to business," continued Spectra as he tossed a Bakugan to Lync.

"Huh? What's going on here?" Lync asked Spectra dumbfounded.

"We're working alongside the Brawlers now and I need you to give Darkus Hydranoid to that girl you're staying with," answered Spectra as Lync received Hydranoid. "We promised that if we retrieved the other five fighting Bakugan that the Brawlers would fight with us. You'll also be reporting to me all of the Brawler's movements. I want you to get close to that girl and get in their circle."

"I guess I can do that," said Lync.

"Good because you'll be with the Brawlers until I need you to go somewhere else," Spectra said with an evil smile.

"Um… what if I fall for her for real?" Lync asked Spectra as he was worried that Spectra might try to hurt Alice.

"As long as it doesn't stop you from doing your job," said Spectra, "then we won't have a problem."

Lync nodded and walked back to Alice's house as he looked at the Bakugan he had to give Alice. He followed the footprints in the snow that he made as he ran from the house. As he made his way back to Alice's house, Hydranoid stirred and woke up to see he was being carried by one of the Vexos who had captured him.

"What's going on here?" asked Hydranoid.

"I'm taking you back to your Brawler," Lync said to Hydranoid.

"Wait you're… taking me back… to Alice?" asked all three heads of Hydranoid.

"Yeah that's right," answered Lync.

"But why are you helping me get back to Alice?" Hydranoid asked Lync.

"Spectra wants help from the Bakugan Battle Brawlers," answered Lync, "and part of the deal that was made was that Spectra and Gus free you and the other fighting Bakugan who saved Vestroia.

"Oh no, they must've caught Drago," Hydranoid said to himself among his heads.

"You're kidding man," said Lync as he chuckled to himself. "Drago and Dan Kuso have been beating the Vexos left and right."

"Well at least there is hope," Hydranoid said to Lync before leaping up to Lync's face. "Why are you helping Alice and the Brawlers?"

"… I really don't know why I'm helping out," answered Lync.

"That's not good," said Hydranoid. "You need to find your reason for why you're helping the Brawlers.

Lync didn't say anything as he began to think about his reason for helping the Brawlers. As he began to think about his reason, he thought about Alice. Alice had already left to look for Lync; she planned to give Lync a piece of her mind when she saw Lync walking back with Hydranoid, her Bakugan. She noticed that Lync had a different look on his face.

"Huh, Hydranoid?" asked Alice as she saw her Bakugan partner.

"It's been too long Alice," said Hydranoid as he flew to Alice.

Alice smiled as Hydranoid landed in Alice's hands and she looked at Lync as she said, "Thank you Lync."

"Don't thank me Alice," said Lync. "Thank Spectra, he and Gus freed Hydranoid and the other Bakugan Hydron had captive. I'll help you and the Brawlers take down Hydron and the Vestal king."

"Why?" Alice asked confused.

"I don't know why I want to help you," answered Lync. "Maybe if I help you guys, I can find out my reason for helping you."

Alice smiled and asked Lync to follow her back to her house to stay until they could fix the portal. While Lync was gone, Alice's grandfather took his gauntlet and used it to begin working on the Dimensional Gate. As they walked back to the house, Lync apologized to Alice for the misunderstanding about the food she made. Alice smiled and forgave him; along the way she saw that Lync had no Bakugan that worked.

"We need to get you a new Bakugan," Alice said to Lync, "if you're going to join the Brawlers; then you need a Bakugan."

"I kinda like Ventis Altair," said Lync as he pulled out his own Bakugan that got totaled by Haos Shining Gundam, "but that Haos Shining Gundam did a number on him."

"Well, we'll see if Neyla can help you out," said Alice as they reached the entrance of her house.

April 6th CE 77

Neyla Kaiou

Tokyo, Japan, Republic of East Asia

I just received Alice's message that Lync wanted to join the Brawlers. 'Everything is going to my plan so far,' I thought as I staggered out of bed trying not to wake Kisa. Kisa and I shared a bed together because her parents used the other room I used as an office for her father's job as a software engineer for a defense contractor working with Morgenroete. Kisa told me the day came back to Sohma House that she became a member of the Sky Girls. I thought it was impossible and Eika-san usually tells me who joins, but this must've occurred during my time on New Vestroia. I was glad to hear that Kisa joined the Sky Girls and couldn't wait to work with her again. Anyway, back to business, I contacted the Brawlers and informed them Lync's intention to join the Brawlers. Dan, Mira, Baron, Julie and Runo were strongly against it and told me that he was probably trying to trick us.

"Well this is part of the plan to defeat the Vexos and we could use help from any defectors," I said as I made my case for allowing Lync to join the Brawlers Resistance. "Besides I have a feeling there's more to Lync's intention of joining up with us and I'm going to the Eurasian Federation and talk with Lync."

"Eh? What kind of feeling?" Dan asked me.

I looked at Mira and silently gave her my answer as she looked at me and gave me a slight nod acknowledging my answer. It's good to know that some girls have woman's intuition like I do. Dan and Baron looked at me and Mira confused and asked what we knew; I just told Dan not worry about it and revealed her plan to use Lync as a double agent get help us by passing Intel to us on the Vexos, Prince Hydron and the Vestal king. I had planned on taking down the Vestal king for trying to conquer New Vestroia. As a Gundam pilot I felt that conquerors should die for oppressing those who are innocent, but then again it's not my call to pronounce judgment on the guilty. Luckily for me and Fang, I had Fang's mobile suit body stored here in Tokyo. After finishing my conversation with the Brawlers and convincing them that letting Lync join was a good idea, Fang and I decided to fly to Alice's home but I had sneak out of Sohma House without Kisa knowing. Ha! I practically trained her how to sneak out and we know what each other is thinking after spending enough time together for a couple of years. She followed me to my private mobile suit hangar.

"Kisa?" I asked in a surprised tone. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, but Lt. Commander Ichijo assigned me to your mission and the Queen authorized my joining your mission," answered Kisa. I sighed and motioned Kisa to follow me to the locker room and told her to change into a flight suit and be ready for takeoff as we were heading to the Eurasian Federation twenty minutes ago. Kisa nodded and quickly changed into a flight suit and hid a necklace underneath it.

"When did you get that necklace?" I asked Kisa.

"You gave it to me when you first came to live with me and my family," answered Kisa. "Don't you remember that?" I had remembered that and I also remembered that she gave me a necklace too.

I tried to get back into my professional stance but with Kisa, I couldn't do that. She was my sister even though we're not related to each biologically. We rode the elevator down to the hangar and boarded Fang Murasame. As we did that Fang shed her ball form and returned to her mobile suit body again.

"Hey Fang, how does it feel to back in your mobile suit body?" I asked Fang.

"It would be better if I wasn't in this fighter form right now," answered Fang.

"Sorry 'bout that Fang," I said as the catapult raised up from the sea. "But you have to be in fighter mode for a while until we reach the Eurasian Federation."

Fang sighed and said, "I guess I can wait until we get there."

"I promise when we get there you can get out fighter mode," I said to Fang.

"Alright I'm holding you to your word," said Fang as she launched from the catapult

Six hours later

35 miles northeast of Moscow, Russia, Eurasian Federation

"There we are," I said to Kisa as Fang began to slow down when she saw Alice's house in visual range.

Fang then came to a stop and let out her passengers before leaving her body and returning to ball form.

"Hey, how come Fang left her body?" asked Kisa.

"That's one of her abilities as a tiger spirit," I said to Kisa as she leapt down from the cockpit.

"Wow that's cool!" exclaimed Kisa. Fang then focused her own energy and created a Bakugan for Kisa to brawl with.

"Here Kisa this Bakugan is for you," Fang said as the Bakugan floated to her. "Meet Aquos Tigress Astray, like me she too is a Gundam Bakugan."

Kisa took the new Bakugan in her hands and looked at it as it opened up.

"Um hello there," Kisa said to her Bakugan.

"Hello, I am Aquos Tigress Astray, the pleasure is mine," replied Tigress Astray. "But please call me Takashi."

"Alright, I'll call you Takashi," Kisa said with a smile. "I like Takashi for a name."

"Alright come on we got a job to do," I said trying to bring focus to our job. I knocked on the door and Alice answered the door and asked, "Yes, can I help you?"

"Hey Alice, I need to talk to Lync and also I could use some help in training someone to brawl," I answered Alice as I showed her Kisa talking with Takashi. "Think you could teach Kisa, over there, about brawling?"

"Sure, I can do that," said Alice as she smiled. "But I think I should get a piece of the action."

"I brought three Darkus Gundam Bakugan you might like," I said to Alice as I pulled out three Bakugan. "Meet Darkus Legend, Darkus Deathscythe Hell and Darkus Gold Frame Amatu Mina."

"Um, hello there," Alice said nervously. "I'm Alice and this is my partner Darkus Hydranoid."

"Yo! How ya doing?" asked Deathscythe. "You're sure good looking." Deathscythe Hell defiantly had Duo Maxwell's personality and it made me cringe uneasy.

"Hello I'm Darkus Gold Frame Amatu Mina," introduced Amatu Mina as I noticed Amatu Mina had a feminine personality. "It'll be a pleasure to work with you and please call me Mina."

"I'm Darkus Legend, charmed," said Legend as he floated towards. I noticed that Legend had Rey's personality

"Are you sure you want to work with these mechanical Bakugan?" Hydranoid asked Alice.

"Well we're going to need all the help we can get," answered Alice, "and these Gundam Bakugan have proven that they can handle themselves against the Vexos."

"Well, all right then," said Hydranoid before going back into ball form.

"I understand that you don't like mechanical Bakugan," said Alice, "but these mechanical Bakugan are different from the ones that captured you."

Hydranoid didn't say anything but gave Alice a slight nod; maybe these mechanical Bakugan were worth giving a chance. Alice walked over to Kisa and began training her on Bakugan brawling and I decided to do a little training with Darkus Ragnarok and Haos Butterfly Edge. I still needed to learn control of both weapons and I usually trained to keep them under control. After training for an hour Darkus Ragnarok and Haos Butterfly Edge returned to their swords and I sheathed them as I walked toward Alice's house. When I reached the porch, Lync came out and was surprised to see me.

"Uh, did I do anything to make the Brawlers want you to get rid of me?" Lync asked nervously.

"Uh, no," I answered. "Besides Alice would be sad if I killed you. I can see it in her eyes; she likes you and believes that she can get you to change sides." Lync blushed as I mentioned Alice and the fact that she was attracted to him. I could tell that he was attracted to her too and he was willing to change sides to stay with Alice and I was going to use my bag of tricks to get another villain to turn against their organization.

"Look, why not turn on the Vexos?" I asked Lync as I began to try and bait Lync into turning on the Vexos.

"Huh? Me turn on the Vexos?" asked Lync dumbfounded.

"Yeah," I answered Lync. "I know you want to turn your back on them because of Alice. You like her; you might even love her if she feels the same. But if you do completely turn on the Vexos, you'll be working for me."

"What would I be doing for you?" asked Lync.

"Spying on the Vexos from within the group and passing Intel to either myself, Alice or Klaus von Schroder back on Vestal."

"Uh ok, but I don't have a working Bakugan to defend myself or use when I have to fight alongside the Vexos," Lync said as he pulled Ventis Altair. "Haos Burning Gundam did a number on him after I got beat by him twice."

"That's why I brought Ventis Chaos, Ventis Murasame and Ventis Zeta Gundam to replace Ventis Altair," I said to Lync. "But use them only when you need them."

"But what if the Vexos demand to know how I got them?" Lync asked me.

"Tell that you used your Vestal charm and swindled the Brawlers' top Subterra brawler out of them," I answered Lync. Lync knew what I told him and agreed with that answer. For a Vestal, he was really cute and could charm almost any girl on Vestal or that matter here on Earth. To tell you the truth I had planned on having Lync go back to the Vexos and spy on them for me. With his abilities to avoid danger and keep suspicion off of him, I knew right away that he was the perfect candidate for the job.

"But… what about Alice?" asked Lync concerned about Alice. "I don't want her to think I betrayed her and betrayed her trust."

"Ah, I see you like her," I said as I began to tease Lync. "Do you LOVE her?"

"I-I don't know," answered Lync as he lowered his head. "I wanna find out if I do."

This answer caught my attention as I stopped teasing Lync and looked into his eyes. At first I was suspicious but I could tell from his reaction that he was serious about having feelings for Alice.

"I'm not gonna get inside her mind and tell you what she's thinking," I informed Lync, "that's something only Alice can talk to you about only if she trusts you." I left Lync to think about what I told him and went to Kisa as she and Alice finished up training on Bakugan brawling.

"Okay Neyla she can hold her own in a brawl now," Alice reported to me. "But it's not up to me to decide that."

"You did all you could do; that's all I can ask you," I said to Alice. "Thanks Alice for a great job."

Alice smiled as she noticed Lync walking towards her while he was talking to his new Bakugan. Alice smiled and walked over to Lync as she hugged him. Kisa and I just watched them hug each other while Fang took this opportunity to get back in her mobile suit body.

"Ahem," I said to Lync and Alice getting them out of their lovey-dovey daze, "Kisa and I are returning; let me know if you need a lift to Tokyo."

"Um, okay," said Alice. "Just make sure she gets enough practice with the other Brawlers."

"Check," I said to Alice.

"Sorry but I take cash only," Kisa said behind me as I showed my fangs with my "what the hell?" look.

I snapped out of my upset look and motioned Kisa to board Fang so we could return to Tokyo.

3rd Person POV 

After the Fang Murasame left, Lync put his arm around Alice and both of them kissed each other and stayed liked that for a minute. After the minute was up, they pulled apart, blushing and apologizing to each other. They turned their backs and thought about what just happened between them.

"Listen I'm sorry about that," Lync said sheepishly.

"That's uh… okay," said Alice as her face was turned light red from blushing. After settling down, both of them walked back to Alice's house where her grandfather was waiting her and Lync.


	5. Chapter 5

I'd like to have other people review my story, please!

5: Brawler's Heart on Fire

Dan: [Looking to make sure that Roux isn't around] Well I guess we can start talking.

Drago: Are you sure Daniel? I've got this weird feeling that Roux is nearby.

Dan: Aw come on Drago, I locked the door so she can't get in. [Gets slapped upside his head and turns in horror to see Roux] Waugh! H-how did you get in here?

Roux: I was already in here when you locked the door. [Pushes a button and Dan falls down the hole] I feel better watching Dan fall down a trapdoor.

Neyla: Nice touch Roux.

Strike Force Commander Neyla Kaiou

Tokyo Bay, Tokyo, Japan, Republic of East Asia

Dan finally got Drago back after Spectra cheated in a brawl earlier thanks to Apollinir's help. It seemed that Spectra wanted to test Dan and see how while he could handle when someone cheated and Dan passed his test. Afterwards, Spectra and Gus returned to New Vestroia and began work on converting his Bakugan into a cyborg Bakugan. He and his father Professor Clay began work right away on Helios' conversion. Helios was eager to become stronger than Drago and be on level where he could compete or be better than our Gundam and mobile suit Bakugan. It must've bothered him that we kept beating him with standard issue mobile suits. While I was focused with the plan to defeat the Vexos, it seemed that Spectra took advantage of the Delta level clearance and swiped a copy of the data on battle gear. When I found out he swiped a copy of the data, I locked him out and began to adjust the plan in order to stay two steps ahead of Spectra. I really don't know why Spectra wanted data on the battle gear but when complications develop, I gotta make adjustments. Anyway, Dan decided that we should return to New Vestroia and rejoin the others left to head towards Beta City. We agreed and sent calls to Alice and Stella and told them meet us in Tokyo. Stella told me that she would arrive as soon as she could and Alice said that she and Lync would get there in the morning. Dan still didn't like that Lync was joining the Brawlers but knew that he would have hell to pay if he tried to drive Lync away. Well, most of the hell would from Alice. I noticed that Alice was really cheerful and she would bring up Lync once in a while when I talked her during our return trip here on Earth.

"While I need you to see me once you and Lync get here in Tokyo," I said to Alice. "You and I have something to talk about."

"What do we have to talk about?" Alice asked kind of confused.

"I can't say over this line," I answered Alice, "it's something I prefer to speak with you in person over the phone."

"Alright," Alice said nervously as she hung up the phone.

I was nervous about doing what I was planning to do but if it worked then Alice would be able to brawl with more confidence and with a little more courage.

3rd person POV

Mother Palace, New Vestroia

"What's taking Spectra so long?" demanded Hydron. "I send him to Earth to capture Drago and Dan Kuso and he just takes his sweet time to capture."

"Your highness, I think it's safe to say that Spectra is no longer working in your best interest," said Mylene as she stepped forward. "We should focus on capturing Spectra **and** Gus for their betrayal as well as capturing the leader of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. But why should they stand trial when you could have them executed for betraying their king. Crimes against the crown carry the death penalty, do they not?"

"Ah, an execution!" exclaimed Shadow as he let his unusually long tongue out of his mouth. "We definitely gotta have an execution."

"Yes Mylene, an execution would be fitting for those Vestal traitors and for the Bakugan Battle Brawlers," answered Hydron as he regained composure and turned to Shadow. "Shadow, I want you to go to Earth and capture Dan Kuso for execution. If you find Spectra, Gus or any of other Battle Brawlers Resistance, capture them too for execution. We're going to execute them in front of their home planet to set an example and force them to bow before their Vestal king." Mylene looked at Prince Hydron in awe; she could see that the Prince could be a useful tool in her quest for power. Shadow happily nodded and ran to the transporter room to set off his mission. Mylene sighed as she saw Shadow running away like a kid.

The next day

Tokyo, Japan, Republic of East Asia

Shadow arrived and witnessed Dan and the other Brawlers having a good time and talking with each other while watching Neyla and Kisa work on a mock sword fight between each other. Shadow was impressed by the skill the two Earthlings had with a sword, but he thought that their skill with a blade didn't pale in comparison to brawling with Bakugan. Now the problem he had was if he wanted to try and capture Dan Kuso or capture someone else to bring Dan in a position where he had no choice but to surrender. Shadow nodded his head with joy as he acknowledged his plan; but who would be his first victim? Shadow watched and waited as he looked to see who he could pick off as an easy target until he saw Alice talking with someone he couldn't see. He saw that Alice was really happy with whoever she was talking to. After the Brawlers parted ways in preparation for tomorrow's return to New Vestroia, Shadow made his move and tailed Alice without her noticing. Lync had run ahead to Runo's house where they were staying while letting Alice walk by herself. Shadow silently darted between alleys and leaping over fences to keep from being detected. As soon as she saw Runo's house, she sighed in relief as Lync came to the door and waved to Alice. Alice waved and walked toward the house to be with Lync. Shadow leapt over and crept up behind Alice and before Alice could reach the porch of Runo's house, Shadow grabbed her pulled her away. Much to Lync's surprise, Shadow revealed himself to Lync and said, "Hey funny bumping into you here on Earth, Lync. Thanks for helping nab one of the Battle Brawlers, now we're gonna have some real fun when all the Battle Brawlers get executed."

"Executed?" Lync asked in shock. "What are talking about?"

"Lync?" asked Alice as she was starting to get teary-eyed

"It's not true Alice," Lync answered Alice. "I really have joined the Battle Brawlers and I'll help save New Vestroia."

"What are talking about Lync?" Shadow asked Lync sarcastically. "You don't care about anyone but yourself." This made Lync angry as he readied his gauntlet and said, "Let Alice go and brawl me. I win and you let Alice go; no questions asked. If I lose I'll be your hostage along with Alice."

"Sorry but I got a job to do," said Shadow as he pulled Alice closer to him, "and we both know that you'll lose anyway." With that Shadow and Alice teleported away with Alice having a stunned look on her face. Lync fell to his knees and he sobbed to himself as Runo came to the front door and saw Lync on his knees crying.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Runo asked Lync.

Lync told her what happened, how Alice was kidnapped by Shadow Prove and how the Vexos were going to execute her along with the other Battle Brawlers and their Vestal allies. Runo ran back in house to tell Dan and the other Battle Brawlers leaving Lync outside to think about what happened to Alice. As he thought about what happened to Alice, the sky rumbled with the sound of distant thunder and began pouring down rain. Lync looked up and saw that portal was visible to him because of the rain. Lync then weighed his choices: Continue with the assignment Spectra had given and forget about Alice or forget his assignment and rescue Alice, even if it meant getting kicked out of the Vexos. Lync wasn't about to leave the girl he fell in love be executed for sport by his former comrades. He wanted to prove that he was a real Battle Brawler and he was willing to throw everything he had away for Alice. Lync stood up and look at his new Gundam Bakugan as the three of them revealed themselves.

"Alright you guys, we're going to get Alice back from the Vexos," Lync said to his Bakugan. "You guys with me?"

"To the end," answered Chaos as Ventis Murasame and Ventis Zeta gave a slight nod in agreement. With that, Lync and his Bakugan ran through the portal after Shadow to free Alice. As soon as Lync went through, Runo came out to see if Lync was coming in out of the rain only to find Lync went missing into a disappearing portal as the rain began to let up and Dan was arriving with Mira and Baron right behind him and Drago.

"Where'd Lync go?" asked Drago.

"I don't know," answered Runo as she looked for Lync wondering if he was pulling any tricks.

"What did Lync say before he ran off?" asked Mira.

"Lync ran off?" asked a chilling voice from behind Mira and Baron.

The small group turned to see Spectra and Gus behind them.

"What do you mean Lync ran off?" demanded Gus as Spectra tossed Haos Tigerra to Runo.

"Lync said Alice got kidnapped for an execution as soon as all the Battle Brawlers, you and your pal Gus are caught," answered Runo as she caught her Bakugan.

"Master Spectra I knew we shouldn't have trusted Lync to help us and the Brawlers," Gus said as he chose his words carefully to avoid revealing their true plan in front of the Battle Brawlers.

"Now Gus, we can't have any of the Battle Brawlers killed on our watch now can we?" Spectra asked Gus calmly. "Lync seems to be taking initiative in rescuing the brawler who was kidnapped."

As Spectra said that, he thought about Lync's question about if he fell in love with love with Alice; he was thinking that it might be a problem after all. 'Lync might be going after this Alice girl only because he loves her,' thought Spectra. 'It might be an inconvenience after all.

'But then again this is a first for Lync,' thought Spectra. 'He usually doesn't care about anyone but himself. I haven't seen him worked up about something or someone since the Vexos took him in.'

"Gus and I will head back to Vess Palace and get Lync and Alice, was it, and bring them back," said Spectra.

"Oh no, you don't," said Dan as he stepped forward. "How do we know you won't use Alice as a hostage like you did with Runo?"

"How dare you question Master Spectra's intention!" snarled Gus as he tried to step forward but was stopped by Spectra.

"Hey Apollinir," Dan called to other Pyrus Bakugan floating next to Drago, "we're heading back to New Vestroia in thirty minutes; can you make sure the dimensional portal is ready?"

"Hold it Dan," Neyla said as she and Kisa approached the group, "1st Lieutenant Asuka hasn't arrived yet, so we can't depart for New Vestroia yet."

Dan gritted his teeth in frustration with the current situation at hand. He wanted to go rescue Alice from the Vexos and kick Lync out of the Battle Brawlers group for letting Alice get kidnapped or probably had a hand in it. Spectra noticed Kisa standing next to Neyla in a military uniform exactly like Neyla's.

"So I assume that you're also part of these Sky Girls," Spectra said to Kisa as he noticed a winged girl patch on her uniform.

"Yes," answered Kisa. "I'm 2nd Lieutenant Kisa Sohma of Sky Girls Orb Division."

"Wait, you're from the Sohma family?" Runo asked in surprise as she recognized the name of the Sohma Family.

"Yes I'm from the Sohma family," Kisa answered Runo.

"What's so great about this Sohma family?" Gus asked in disgust.

"They're a mysterious family with numerous business ventures," answered Neyla.

"They worked with Morgenroete in helping them develop GAT Series which was stolen by ZAFT," explained Kisa.

"I wondered how Morgenroete was able develop to develop five new mobile suits for the Earth Forces," commented Neyla.

"But Akito noticed that the four stolen mobile suits were still being used in battle," replied Kisa.

"Uh can we get back on subject?" asked Drago.

"For once I agree with Drago," said Helios as he revealed himself with his new metallic body.

"Whoa looking good Helios," said Neyla as she turned and noticed the changes to Helios.

Vess Palace, New Vestroia

"Nicely done Shadow," Prince Hydron said to Shadow as looked at Alice with an evil grin. "We have one of famous Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Now all we have to do is force all of the Battle Brawlers to surrender. They will have no choice if they don't want their friend to be executed right in front of them."

Alice was frightened by Hydron's words and turned her face away from the Vestal prince as she thought to herself, 'Lync where are you when I need you?' As the Vexos began to formulate their plans to capture the rest of the Brawlers, Lync burst in the throne room with a "you're so dead when I get through with you" look. The Vexos saw that Lync had returned and Prince Hydron noticed as well. Mylene saw that Lync had a serious look on his face instead of his usual smug smile; she could tell something was wrong with Lync.

"What's wrong with you Lync?" asked Mylene.

"Lync, you helped us capture one of the Battle Brawlers," Prince Hydron said noticing Lync's change of attitude, "you should celebrating with us." Alice looked to Lync as she hoped that what Prince Hydron said wasn't true; even though what Hydron said was starting to sink in. Hydron started to approach Lync when he activated his gauntlet and aimed it at Hydron.

"That's why I'm here," Lync said as he moved toward Alice and took her hand, still aiming his gauntlet at the Vexos.

"Lync you are an idiot!" exclaimed Shadow as he tried to rush in and grab Alice away from Lync. Lync saw Shadow and put his fist in Shadow's face to protect Alice. Alice was surprised that Lync punched Shadow to protect her; but on the other hand, she was happy that Lync came for her.

"Your highness, allow me to deal with this traitor," Mylene requested to Prince Hydron.

"Yeah, I wanna a piece of the traitor," Shadow said as he readied his gauntlet and aimed it at Lync and Alice.

"Very well, we'll all deal this traitor and the Earthling all at once," Prince Hydron as he readied a gauntlet and aimed it at Lync and Alice. "Well, Lync, it doesn't look good for you. You and the Earthling aren't going to get out of here alive."

"Lync?" asked Alice as she looked at Lync with a worried expression on her face.

Lync turned to Alice and gave her the gauntlet and Gundam Bakugan she was given along with Hydranoid.

"Don't worry, just stick with me and we'll get out of here together," Lync assured Alice. "I won't let anyone get you."

"I won't let you brawl alone," said Alice as she readied her gauntlet on her wrist. "We'll brawl together."

"How touching," Mylene said in mocking tone as she and the other Vexos and Prince Hydron surrounded them, "too bad you both won't live to see a dawn of the Vestal Empire and we will conquer the universe without you."

"We'll see about that!" exclaimed Lync as he and Alice turned their backs to each other with gauntlets at the ready.

"Gauntlet activated"

"Gauntlet Power Strike!" exclaimed all six brawlers.

"Ladies first," said Alice as she prepared a gate card. "Gate card set! Bakugan Brawl, from the darkness, nobility shines. Darkus Gold Frame Amatu Mina stand!"

"What a joke," snarled Mylene. "Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand! Go Aquos Elico."

"Time for the wolf to chase Little Red Riding Hood," Shadow said with satisfaction. "Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand. Go Darkus Hades."

"Now it's your turn to go down you traitor," snarled Prince Hydron. "Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand. Go Subterra Grakas Hound!"

"I'm sorry to do this Lync but I will not allow you bring dishonor to the Vexos," said Volt as he prepared his personal Bakugan. "Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand! Go Haos Brontes."

Brontes chuckled and got into a battle position ready for battle.

"Laugh while you can Brontes," challenged Lync. "Bakugan brawl, the winds tremble in fear as a hero emerges. Ventis Chaos stand!"

"Wow, Lync, I'm impressed," Alice said turning her head slightly toward Lync.

"It's not as good as your summoning," Lync said back to Alice.

"Enough already!" ordered Hydron.

"Fine, have it your way," mocked Lync. "Ability activate, Chaos saber!"

"Chaos power level increase +300G to 1100G"

"Hades power level decrease -200G to 300G"

"Elico power level decrease -200G to 300G

"Brontes power level decrease -200G to 350G"

"Grakas Hound power level decrease -200G to 300G

Chaos' beam sabers activated and he charged towards Grakas Hound and quickly dealing a blow before Hydron could react. Grakas Hound was then captured by Lync and Hydron was getting upset by this.

"Hydron life gauge at forty percent"

"Why Lync? Why are you betraying us?" demanded Hydron.

"I won't be anyone's puppet," answered Lync, "and I won't let anyone hurt Alice. I feel that I belong on Earth then on Vestal."

"You don't belong anywhere AT ALL!" roared Hydron. "Time to make you learn the hard way. Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand go Aquos Grafias, Haos Brachium and Ventis Spitarm.

"Let's see you get out of this," challenged Hydron.

"No problem, we can get out of this no problem," said Chaos as he turned to his partner and gave him a thumb up.

"Alright time to move in for the devastating blow," said Shadow. "Ability activate, Phaser Trident!"

"Hades power level increase +400G to 700G"

"Gold Frame Amatu Mina power level decrease -300G to 600G"

"Not going to happen," countered Alice. "Ability activate, Igelstellung Storm!"

"Gold Frame Amatu Mina power level increase +300G to 900G. Power level increase +200G to 1100G"

"Hades power level decrease -100G to 600G. Power level decrease -200G to 400G."

"Ability activate Phase Shift," called out Alice as Mina began getting covered in energy armor.

"It doesn't matter what kind of armor it has," said Mylene, "I'll still crush it. Elico, Attribute change!"

"Oh yeah, Darkus Elico is here!" exclaimed Elico as his whole body went from blue to black and purple.

"Ability activate!" called out Mylene. "Dark Saber!"

"Elico power level increase +600G to 1200G"

"Now we have a fight," said Elico as he charged at Mina.

"Ability activate, Ragnarok Cannon," called out Shadow as cannons came out of Hades' chest.

"Hades power level increase +400G to 800G. Power level increase +400G to 1200G."

"Double ability activate," said Hydron as he loaded two ability cards. "Aquos Press Shield plus Haos Drain." A shield of water formed over Grafias and Brachium began to try and absorb power from Chaos.

"Brachium power level increase +200G to 700G. Power level increase +200G to 900G."

"Why won't your Bakugan's power level go down?" demanded Hydron.

"It's equipped with Phase Shift armor your Highness," answered Mylene. "That energy armor prevents power loss to any of their mobile suit Bakugan."

"I see," said Hydron as he regained composure.

'We've got to find a weakness in their Phase Shift armor,' thought Mylene.

"Well, it's been nice knowing you," said Shadow as Hades prepared to fire and the other Bakugan charged at Mina and Chaos.

"Alice, show these Vexos scum your true strength," Hydranoid said as he appeared and revealed himself in front of the Vexos.

'What's going on here?' wondered Hydron. 'Hydranoid is encased in bronze; so how is he here out of the bronze statue?'

"Go on Alice," urged Hydranoid. "Mina, are you with Alice?"

"Yes I'm with you Alice," answered Mina.

"Lync, Chaos, are you two with me?" asked Alice.

Lync and Chaos slightly turned to Alice and said, "We're with you all the way."

"Would you Vexos be arrogant if you knew I used to be the brawler Masquerade?" Alice challenged the Vexos with authority. The Vexos and Prince Hydron's eyes widened when they heard Alice told that she used to be Masquerade.

"Gate card open!" called out Alice. "Ground ZERO!"

As the gate card open, all of the Vexos' Bakugan suddenly stopped moving and was frozen in place.

"No Hades!" cried Shadow.

"Brontes!" exclaimed Volt in disbelief.

"What did you do you worthless peasant?" demanded Hydron.

"Ground ZERO is a command card that shuts down all enemy Bakugan's abilities and stops them from attacking," Alice answered still showing authority as the Vexos put a mental image of Masquerade over Alice's body and thought they could hear Masquerade along with Alice.

"We'll see about that!" snarled Hydron. "Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand! Go Darkus Dark Hound!"

"Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand!" called out Mylene as she too was desperate to see Alice and Lync dead as soon as possible. "Go Pyrus Spyderfencer!"

"It's not going to help you," said Alice before turning to Lync. "Lync, are you ready?"

"Go for it Alice; we're behind you," answered Lync.

Then Alice and Lync both readied the same ability card and set it in their gauntlets.

"Ability activate!" Lync and Alice called out in unison. "Gundam Contender!"

"Chaos power surge detected +1100G to 2200G"

"Gold Frame Amatu Mina power detected +1100G to 2200G"

"What? They're power level is over 2000?" asked Hydron and Mylene in shock as they looked at their gauntlets.

"Gundam Contender is an ability card unique only to Gundam Bakugan," explained Lync.

"It doubles the power of a Gundam and prevents abilities from being activated," finished Alice.

"Ability activate!" called out Lync. "Full Burst Mode!"

"You got it Lync," acknowledged Chaos as he deployed his weapon pods and took aim at the Bakugan he faced down.

"Chaos power surge detected + 500G to 2700G"

"Ah crap," said Hydron under his breath.

"Ability activate!" called out Alice as she followed Lync's last move. "Full Burst Mode!

"Gold Frame Amatu Mina power surge detected +500G to 2700G"

"I'm with Prince Hydron on this," said Shadow as he saw Mina power up every weapon she had, "ah crap."

"Fire!" shouted Lync and Alice as Chaos and Mina unleashed all their weapons on the Vexos.

"This is gonna hurt," said Brontes as he braced himself for the incoming attack. The impact caused all of the Vexos Bakugan to revert to ball form and fell in the hands of Lync and Alice.

"Mylene life gauge at zero"

"Volt life gauge at zero"

"Shadow life gauge at zero"

"Prince Hydron life gauge at zero"

When the smoke cleared the Vexos saw they no longer had their Bakugan and the mechanical Bakugan were now property of the Brawlers.

"Brontes!" exclaimed Volt as he saw that his partner was Lync's hands now. "Give him back now."

"Why should we…" Lync started t say but was cut off by Alice.

"We'll give you back Bakugan if you allow us to return to Earth with no questions asked and no one following us either," said Alice as she took Brontes from Lync's hands.

"What makes you think we'd allow you to return to Earth?" snarled Mylene.

"Very well then," sighed a defeated Prince Hydron. "You can return to Earth, no questions asked and no following you." Alice gave a slight nod and gave back the Vexos their Bakugan was about to give back the six mechanical Bakugan until Prince Hydron waved her and Lync out the door allowing them to keep the mechanical Bakugan.

"What was that for your Highness?" demanded Mylene as she furiously grabbed Hydron and lifted him off the ground. "You let them get away with six of our mechanical Bakugan. Now we have no way of defeating them!"

"If there's one thing I learned from you Mylene, it's to always make sure you have a backup plan in case the first doesn't go the way you want," Hydron answered calmly. "Besides we have the other mechanical Bakugan you begged me have Professor Clay create in order to combat the Gundam Bakugan and we can always track down the lost Bakugan with the tracking devices installed on the Bakugan." Hydron gave a small evil smirk and Mylene gave a slight nod acknowledging his plan. She then turned away in fury as she went to make Alice and Lync had left Vess Palace.

2000 hours (8:00 p.m.)

Tokyo, Japan, Republic of East Asia

Dan Kuso

I was getting really annoyed that Neyla made us wait here instead of going back to New Vestroia helping to free the Bakugan and then rescue Alice from the Vexos. I still couldn't believe that the Vexos would stoop low to actually think about executing Alice and that no good Lync just stood by and then ran away. Just as I was about to get Apollonir and head to New Vestroia myself when a dimensional gate opened with Lync and Alice returning from wherever they came from. I noticed that Alice had a gentle smile on her face and an arm wrapped around Lync's waist. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped at what I saw. Drago and Apollonir also saw what I saw and looked at each other for second and then looked back.

"Well I guess we don't have to rescue Alice," commented Apollonir.

"Not to mention she looks very happy," added Drago.

"Hey Dan, I brought Alice back," Lync said with a small grin on his face. "Also brought some spoils from the raid on Vess Palace." Lync pulled Bakugan capsules and revealed the Bakugan he and Alice captured.

"And you thought Lync ran away," Drago said to me, making me eat my words.

"Welcome back Alice," said Neyla as she and Kisa walked up towards her and Lieutenant Asuka as well.

"I wish Hiro would do that for me," said 2nd Lieutenant Sohma, referring to her boyfriend.

"Show me what you two got from the Vexos," requested Neyla. Lync and Alice produced the six mechanical Bakugan they captured and showed them to Neyla. She then turned to her Bakugan and asked, "What do you think Fang?"

"Yes, I could see something like this being used to supplement my fighting strength," said Fang as she gave a slight nod of satisfaction, "in ball form and for my mobile suit body."

"Well I must say Lync I'm impressed that you took the initiative to rescue her without someone asking you," Spectra said to Lync.

"I didn't do it for you," Lync said to Spectra coldly. "I didn't want the girl I care about to die at the hands of the Vexos."

"How dare you speak like that to Master Spectra," roared Gus. "You should be lucky that we don't rat you out to the Vexos."

"They already know I'm a traitor," said Lync. "I brawled against Hydron, Shadow, Mylene and Volt."

"No both of us brawled against them," corrected Alice. "We brawled them together." Lync nodded in agreement.

"Let me take them," said Neyla as she extended her hand to take the Bakugan from Lync and Alice.

"What are you going to do with them?" asked Drago.

"Take'em to Morgenroete so Erica can examine them," answered Neyla. "Fang return to your body and get ready for takeoff."

"Got it," acknowledged Fang as she transformed from her ball form into some sort of a spirit form and dashed off.

"Abyss," Neyla called to another of her Aquos Bakugan.

"What do you need?" asked Abyss eager to get in a brawl.

"There's something not right about these Bakugan," answered Neyla.

"What do you mean?" asked Drago as he overheard Neyla's conversation

"Dan, Spectra activate your gauntlets," Neyla ordered me and Spectra, "and release these Bakugan from their ball form."

"Why should we?" I challenged Neyla.

"Think about it Dan" began Neyla, "the Vexos develop mechanical Bakugan to counter our Gundam and mobile suit Bakugan. They lose those Bakugan to an Earthling and a Vexos traitor; do you really think that Prince Hydron and the Vexos are just going to let them walk out with them without a fight?"

"Uh" I said dumbfounded.

"Dan, you're hopeless," Neyla said to me as she turned to Spectra as he and Gus understood what Neyla was saying.

"You're right they wouldn't just let them walk out without a fight," said Gus.

"Unless they planned to track them," finished Spectra as I finally understood what she was saying.

"Alright give me a couple of those Bakugan," I requested as Neyla complied and tossed him a Pyrus and Subterra Bakugan. She tossed Spectra a Ventis and Darkus Bakugan, while she kept an Aquos and Haos Bakugan. But before they activated their gauntlets, Fang returned in her mobile suit body.

"Good timing Fang," Neyla said to her mobile suit as she made a weird signal to Fang.

"Got it," acknowledged Fang as she sent a jamming wave throughout the area. "I'm ready with the scanning program."

"Alright then, release your Bakugan," ordered Neyla.

"Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand!" Spectra, Neyla and I called out as all six Bakugan were released from their ball form.

"Alright, scanning Bakugan for tracking devices," said Fang.

"That won't be necessary," said an unfamiliar voice. The three of us turned to see who said that and Neyla recognized them.

"Hey do you her?" I asked Neyla.

"Yes I know her personally," answered Neyla. "Battle Brawlers, Spectra and Gus, this is the chief engineer from Morgenroete in the Orb Union. She is one of the creators of the Gundam and mobile suit Bakugan."

"My name is Erica Simmons," the lady said to us. "I had a feeling you would have something for me to take a look at."

"You and Dr. Halsey have spidey senses?" Neyla sarcastically asked the lady.

Mrs. Simmons just rolled her eyes and shook her head dismissing Neyla's insult.

"Fang, can I get you let me do the scanning?" Mrs. Simmons asked Fang.

"I read you Erica," answered Fang. "Synching with your laptop… done!"

"Thank you Fang," said Mrs. Simmons as she typed furiously on her computer scanning the Bakugan. "I believe I found where the tracking devices are.

"Dan Kuso, is it?" Mrs. Simmons asked me.

"Uh yeah, Mrs. Simmons," I answered.

"Please call me Erica," said Mrs. Simmons… I mean Erica. "I'm not into formal titles like doctor or Mrs.

"Anyway can you release Drago?" asked Erica.

"What do you need me for?" Drago asked Erica.

"Dan just release Drago," ordered Erica.

"Uh, okay," I stammered as I took Drago. "Bakugan brawl, Drago stand!"

When Drago was released from his ball form, Erica directed him where the tracking devices were and had him remove them without damaging the mechanical Bakugan.

"Good work, thank you Drago," Erica said to Drago as he returned to ball form and to my hand.

"I'm guessing you'll want me to develop something for Fang to use both as a Bakugan in her Gundam body," assumed Erica.

"Yeah, that's right," Fang answered for Neyla.

Erica looked at the data and said, "Well I can have it ready for you in a few days.

"A few days?" I asked in shock. "We don't have a few days. We gotta leave for New Vestroia tomorrow"

"Just do you what can Erica," Neyla calmly, "even if you have use parts from fallen mobile suits."

"Well it's going hard to backwards engineer Vestal technology, even though we were able to do that for the gauntlets."

"Wait you reverse engineered the Vestal gauntlet?" asked Gus in surprise.

"Yes it was quite a feat to be honest," answered Erica. "The best part of reverse engineering the gauntlet was being able to nullify the dimensional freeze."

"So that's why those kids were able to gather around and watch Master Spectra's rematch," gathered Gus as remembered a bunch of kids watching the brawl Spectra and I when got Drago back with Apollonir's help. "I gotta say that kids here on Earth are easily entertained with Bakugan brawls."

"Actually, the Maxus Bakugan are almost complete," said Erica much to Neyla's surprise, "if it hadn't been for Tsunami Raiders Intelligence."

"Man my mother can practically read me like a book," said Neyla as she gave an embarrassed grin.

It took a while to complete this chapter; please I'm asking the people who subscribed to this story **please review**!


End file.
